Do You Still Love Me?
by Musouka-Sama
Summary: *Epilogue posted in my story LAST CHAPPIE* Summary: It’s five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute...What’s this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!
1. The Memories and the News of the Trip

HI!!! This is my second fic using the song "Rainy Day Man" in the first chap. If you thought of the same plot as me, I DID NOT COPY OK???????? SO THERE!!! *ahem* Now that I've done that, let's get started! Also, I'm only using some Jap. THIS CHAPPIE HAS LOTS OF FLASHBACKS!!! SO BE PREPARED!!! Thanks Asatsuyu for telling me what you think!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "Rainy Day Man" OK????? IF YOUR PLOT IS SIMILAR TO THIS STORY'S, I DID NOT COPY!!!!!!! Besides, don't you hear a lot of stories with princes and princesses, evil people, and others don't you? Yet do people come up to you and say 'THIS STORY WAS MY IDEA YOU #$%^%&%$' ? I don't think so!!!!

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

__

italics-thoughts if not in that person's specific POV, if it is, it's 'words'

"words"- speaking

WORDS- emphasis 

(words)- Me barging in ^_^

[words]- meaning of Jap. words

**__**

words- Song lyrics or EXTREME emphasis

*words*- actions

Ages:

Girls-19

Guys-20

*Note*- In this story Syaoran left when he was. . .15. Okie dokie? So it means he was gone for 5 years.

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_^

**__**

Chapter 1: The Memories and the News of the Trip

Outside it was raining, so Sakura was sitting at home and decided to listen to the radio when a particular song came on. . . 

__ ****

Rainy Day 

Rainy Day 

Rainy Day 

Man 

When I think about the first time (the first time) 

I thought I found someone who cared for me 

But things were not as they appeared to be 

~*~Flashback~*~

A girl with auburn hair and glistening green eyes was walking to a restaurant to meet her boyfriend, Shang Agumi, there. They had been going out for months and she loved him dearly. She walked inside looking around for him looking forward to their date. And for once she was early. But something caught her eye: Her so-called BOYFRIEND was making out with the school slut, Rin Oshugi, who always throws herself at guys. Especially taken guys.

"HOW COULD YOU SHANG?! I LOVED YOU!!" She stormed out crying while running home. Everyone had tried to cheer her up but no avail. They all knew only one person cheer her up, but he had already moved back to Hong Kong. . .

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

__ ****

Rainy Day Man 

On your shoulder I cried 

~*~Flashback~*~ (I didn't see this part, so I'm sorry if I got it wrong!)

Sakura is at Yukito's house sitting on his couch nervously while he was getting them some tea. She had gone over to tell him something.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Yuki? I need to tell you something." He sat himself on the couch next to her.

"Ok. Shoot." He said and sipped his tea.

"I. . .I lo-lo. . ." Sakura trailed off. _'I never thought this was going to be so hard. . . I hope he feels the same way. . .might as well do it the blunt way. . .' _ She blurted out "I LOVE YOU!" and took a deep breathe from all the tension. First Yukito had a confusing face, then a guilty one. Sakura instantly knew the answer from his face. '_He doesn't have the same feelings. . .Boy, do I feel stupid. . .'_

"I'm so sorry Sakura. . .I only love you like a brother would. . .I'm so sorry. . ."

"I-I u-under- *sniff* s-stand. Bye Yuki. . .I-I have t-to get g-going. . ." She ran out the door going wherever her feet took her: Which happened to be the park. Also where Syaoran happened to be. . .

~*~Syao's POV~*~

I was sitting on the swing at the park thinking about her. . .Sakura. . .my only love. . .but then I heard someone running and sniffs. I turned to look, and it was HER! But, she was crying. It pained my heart so much to see her cry so I walked over to try to cheer her up. I will beat up the person who ever did this to her!

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes?"

"What happened?"

"I-I just c-confessed m-my feelings f-for Yuki a-and h-he doesn't f-feel the s-same way. . ." 

'Ok. . .maybe I won't beat up the person who did this to her. . .unless it was someone else. . .' he thought. He stood up and pulled her closer to him, to let Sakura cry on his shoulder while rubbing her back and saying soothing words in her ear. 'I wish we could stay like this forever. . .I wish I could tell her. . .if only I wasn't such a coward. . .'

__

'I can't believe I was such a BAKA!!! [stupid, fool, etc.]_ BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! Ugh. . .I can't deal with this right now. . .I just want to go home and cry my eyes out until I fall alseep. . .then maybe, just maybe, I can get over my feelings for Yuki. . .But the thing is, how come I feel so much safer in Syaoran's arms if I love Yuki. . .? I feel sleepy. . .' _Sakura closed her eyes droopily and fell into a deep slumber. Syaoran smiled. 

'She is MOST definitely, an angel. . .An angel that I fell in love with. . .' He carried her back home in his arms. . .

~*~End Of Flashback and End Of Syao's POV~*~

__ ****

When my first brush with love 

Left me shaking inside 

~*~Flashback~*~

Today was one of the saddest days in her life. Today is the day Syaoran is leaving to go back to Hong Kong. Syaoran was saying good bye to everyone before he left, and one person was left: Sakura. His soulmate. He didn't tell her his feelings yet.

"Syaoran-kun?" He felt heat coming to his cheeks.

"Y-yes?"

"I need to tell you something. . .A-aish-shiteru [I love you: Jap.] Syao-kun. . ." She looked down at the nicely carpeted floor which had become predictably interesting. Syaoran was shocked. He thought she would never love him back like the way he loved her. When he didn't answer back Sakura felt sad again. _'He doesn't love me back. . .I'm a BAKA. . .AGAIN! Kami-sama _[God]_ why? WHY? WHY? WHY?'_

Syaoran heard sniffing from Sakura. He smiled. _'I know how to cheer her up. . .'_ He used his index finger to lift up her face to look at his, but frowned at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears streaming down her face silently. He closed his eyes while Sakura was doing the same leaned in closer and closer. It was sweet kiss at first, then a passionate one from both of them pouring all of their emotions into that one gesture of love. Sakura's arms were around his neck and his hands on her waist. (Touya: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!) Both of them felt warm and tingly with jolts of electricity flowing in their veins, but were interrupted when the PA system announced "Flight 713 (Syao's Bday: 7/13 ^_^) from Japan to Hong Kong on Tomoeda Airlines is now boarding." Both gazed at each other longingly with their hands intertwined. "Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Wo ai ne [I love you: Chinese] Sakura. Don't forget that ok? Please promise me you'll remember and wait for me?"

"I promise. Aishiteru My Little Wolf." The PA announced again "Flight 713 from Japan to Hong Kong on Tomoeda Airlines is boarding. This is the last call." Their hands were slowly parting while he was walking away. 

"I love you! Don't forget the promise!" He yelled before he boarded. Her hand was still in the air for a while before putting it down. _'I promise I won't forget. I promise. Aishiteru. . .aishiteru. . .'_ She smiled. _'I did it. I finally told him/her.' _Both thought while watching their loves turn into specks.

__

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

****

Rainy Day 

Rainy Day 

Man 

__

Ever since I can remember (remember)

Just like a brother you've been strong and true 

Always been the one to see me through 

~*~Flashback~*~(Heeheehee! I got this part from my other fic. Well based on it.)

It's nighttime with Sakura walking past an alley. She had just gone grocery shopping for her dad to cook dinner. Syaoran just happened to be walking when he felt her aura. _'Strange. . .why would she be out at night by herself? I better watch over her just in case.'_ So he follows her aura to find her. He jumps from tree to tree stealthily making sure not to make a noise. What he saw next enraged him. Some gangsters clamped her mouth and dragged her into an alley. He immediately jumped off the tree and ran into the alley she was dragged into. What he saw next made him even MORE enraged. The leader's lips were centimeters from hers with her crying while pinned against the wall struggling to break free. Syaoran ran up to the guy lightning fast and kicked him in the nuts REALLY hard. He doubled over curled up on his side on the ground crying. While this was happening, she had closed her eyes expecting her first kiss to become the worst possible, but instead, her savior was carrying her away.

"Syaoran-kun? Is that you?"

"Yes Sakura-chan. . .It's me."

"Oh no! I forgot! I was getting the groceries for dad when I was attacked."

"Ok. I'll take you there so I can protect you from anything else." He started to blush at what slipped out.

"Really?"

"Really." Syaoran smiled his only-for-Sakura-smile. 

"Thanks so much Syaoran. I don't know what I would do without you." The customers saw a happy-go-lucky girl bouncing in with a tomato red faced boy. _'What a kawaii couple.' _or_ 'They are so KAWAII!' _some people thought. They had bought the ingredients and Syaoran walked her home vowing to protect her if his name wasn't Li Syaoran. . .

__

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

__ ****

Rainy Day Man 

You're much more than a friend 

I would give anything 

****

Just to see you again 

(For once it isn't a flashback ^_^) 

__

'I hope he's ok. . .I wonder if he still remembers me. . .I definitely remember HIM. . .Syaoran. . .Please come back soon. . .I still love you. . .I still remember. . .'

****

Rainy Day 

Rainy Day 

Rainy Day 

Man 

Always been the one to see me through 

'Thank you Syaoran for always being there for me. . .I will NEVER forget you. . .

****

Rainy Day Man 

On your shoulder I cried 

When my first brush with love 

Left me shaking inside 

'Our first kiss. . .my first kiss. . .I still remember it like yesterday. . .the most wonderful feeling I ever had. . .'

****

Rainy Day Man 

You're much more than a friend 

I would give anything 

Just to see you again 

Rainy Day (Man)

Rainy Day (Man)

Rainy Day (Man)

****

Rainy Day Man 

When the song was over, Sakura didn't even notice that Tomoyo had dropped by. _'She was thinking abut him again. . .'_ "Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" That didn't work though. She was still in her Syaoran daze. At least that's what Tomoyo calls it. Tomoyo took a deep breathe and screamed "SAKURA!!!!!!" in a high pitch. That certainly worked because Sakura jumped about 5 feet in the air. (I guess that's a benefit for a singer eh? ^_^)

"TOMOYO!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would stop daydreaming, or at least wake up when someone is calling you."

"Oh. . .Sorry Tomoyo." She grinned sheepishly. "So why are you here?"

"I came to tell you something."

"Which is. . .?"

"WE ARE GOING TO HONG KONG!!!! NOW YOU CAN SEE LI-KUN AGAIN AND I CAN GET ALL THE KAWAII S+S MOMENTS ON TAPE!!!!!!!" Tomoyo had one of her "starry-eyed" moments visualizing how they would meet. At first Sakura sweat dropped at what her best friend/cousin said, and then the information finally reached her brain.

"REALLY???????? ARE YOU SURE??????"

"YES!!!!!! My mom's going there for a business trip. So are you coming?"

"Come on! Let's go ask my dad!" *turns off radio* The two girls bounded down the stairs trying to find Sakura's dad. Since they couldn't find him, they decided to ask Touya. (He's 7 years older. Thanks for telling me Ashcats! So he's 26 years old.)

"What was all the yelling and screaming about? Well, maybe I should expect that from a kaijuu." [Monster] He smirked.

"I-AM-NOT-A-**_KAIJUU_**!!!!!!!" She stomped his foot REALLY hard and also kicked him in the shin. (OUCH!!!) "And where's dad oh dear DEAR onii-chan?" [Brother] She asked a little TOO sweetly while batting her eyelashes.

__

'ITAI!!!!!!! [Ouch] _THAT HURTS!!!!! I have to dodge quicker next time. . .She's growing up. . .BUT NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!!' _*frowns inwardly*"He's at the school getting some papers and will be back in around 10 minutes. Why?"

"Oh. . .nothing." She smiled that I'm-so-innocent-smile.

"Sure. . .Well gotta go **_KAIJUU_**, I'm meeting Yuki at the music store! And make sure you don't burn the house down! I'll be back for dinner!" He yelled while running so he doesn't get 2 broken feet and shins. (It's 1 pm.)

"**_ONII-CHAN!!!!_** How come he always calls me that?" *anime sigh* "I'm already grown up!"

"Oh Sakura-chan! He only says it to hide his love for you. You know that right?"

"Yea. . .But still. . .I wish he would express it differently. . ." *door opens* "DAD!!!!"

Fugitaka closes and locks the door. "Yes?"

"Can I got to Hong Kong with Tomoyo? Please?" *puppy face*

"Of course you can. But how long is the trip and when will you leave?"

"It's for a month and we are leaving in two days Kinomoto-san." Tomoyo states.

"Oh Tomoyo. . .you can call me dad too. After all, it feels like it to me." *grins*

"Ok Dad!" The two girls hug him tightly and start to pack Sakura's stuff. Tomoyo is already done since she knew about it.

~*~Sakura's Room~*~

Clothes are thrown all over the room with Sakura's suitcase on the bed with all of her necessities. Tomoyo and Sakura are wondering what she should wear for Syaoran rather than what to pack. They had been choosing for 2 HOURS! (It's 3pm now.) Sakura sat on her bed and sighed.

"Tomoyo? Do you think he even remembers me?"

"Of course he does. He treasures you more than his life."

"But still. . .I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong. . ." Sakura had no idea how right she was. . .

**__**

~*~To Be Continued~*~

Well what did you readers think? Good? Ok? Horrible? This story will probably be only like 5 chapters long more or less. I dunno. The other chapters probably won't be as long as this one. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS FOR READING EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The Plane Ride and Finding Out

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!:

Asatsuya-Thanks again for telling me what you think! ARIGATO!!

Nagareboshi- In the beginning, that was her boyfriend BEFORE he told Saku his feelings.

Beloved- My next chappie will be out for the other story I have out! Thanks!

Sakura Paulina-ARIGATO!

Sakura-jr17- Don't worry I'm writing as I type. See? Heeheehee!

SK-I WILL continue! Thanks!

Ruby eyes- ARIGATO FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!

This chappie WILL BE BORING!!!! So you can't say I didn't warn you!!!!!

Disclaimer: IF YOUR PLOT IS SIMILAR TO THIS STORY'S, I DID NOT COPY!!!!!!! Besides, don't you hear a lot of stories with princes and princesses, evil people, and others don't you? Yet do people come up to you and say 'THIS STORY WAS MY IDEA YOU #$%^%&%$' ? I don't think so!!!! I don't own CCS!! 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

__

italics-thoughts if not in that person's specific POV, if it is, it's 'words'

"words"- speaking

WORDS- emphasis 

(words)- Me barging in ^_^

[words]- meaning of Jap. words

**__**

words- Song lyrics or EXTREME emphasis

*words*- actions

Ages:

Girls-19

Guys-20

*Note*- In this story Syaoran left when he was. . .15. Okie dokie? So it means he was gone for 5 years.

**__**

From the Last Chapter:

~*~Sakura's Room~*~

Clothes are thrown all over the room with Sakura's suitcase on the bed with all of her necessities. Tomoyo and Sakura are wondering what she should wear for Syaoran rather than what to pack. They had been choosing for 2 HOURS! (It's 3pm now.) Sakura sat on her bed and sighed.

"Tomoyo? Do you think he even remembers me?"

"Of course he does. He treasures you more than his life."

"But still. . .I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong. . ." Sakura had no idea how right she was. . .

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_^

**__**

Chapter 2: The Plane Ride and Finding Out

~*~Two Days Later (In other words: The Day They Leave)~*~

After finally picking what they were going to bring, Sakura ended up taking three suitcases, Tomoyo six suitcases, and Sonomi one suitcase. Tomoyo ended up having six suitcases because "I have to bring all this fabric so I can make my kawaii Sakura-chan lots and lots of kawaii outfits!" Sakura had three because Tomoyo and she couldn't choose which "kawaii outfits" to take along so they picked like 50 out of 200. She would have brought more but of course Tomoyo's going to make more outfits. 

*Ding Dong* (Time: 7 am)

"TOMOYO'S HERE TO PICK ME UP!!!" Sakura yelled as she bounded down the stairs trying to get ready. She was late as usual. Her two family members were already at the door waiting for her. They were saying their good-byes before she left until a month later.

"Good bye sweetheart. I'll miss you! Make sure you take care of yourself ok? And don't forget to call or write!"

"Don't worry Dad. I'll be fine. I promise to at least call once a week." She replied as she returned the hug.

"Kaijuu, make sure you don't burn down the whole city ok? And make sure you come back safe and sound."

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!! *kick* And I'll be careful. I promise! Bye Otou-san, Onii-chan!!! [Dad, Brother] I'LL MISS YOU!!!" Sakura yelled as she got in the limousine that was waiting for her. 

~*~At the Airport~*~(8 am)

"What are we going to do in Hong Kong while your mom is going to her business meetings and stuff Tomoyo?"

"Well. . .we can shop, eat out, more shopping, and more eating out." Both girls laughed. 

"Flight 41 on Tomoeda Airlines is now boarding." The PA system announced.

"That's us girls. Come on." Sonomi urged. The three women went up to the flight attendant to go on the plane. The flight attendant tore off the side of the boarding pass and let them on.

~*~On The Plane~*~(8:30 am)

Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting quietly while Sonomi was sleeping.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yea Sakura-chan?"

"I still have that weird feeling in my stomach from 2 days ago, but now it's even worse. I think my body's trying to tell me that something's coming. . .and it's not good. . ."

"Is it a new evil trying to take your cards?" Tomoyo asked even softer.

"No. . .it's just. . .something's going to happen. . .I can feel it. . ."

"Maybe you're just tired. Try to get some sleep ok? I'll wake you up when we arrive."

"Yea. . .maybe. . .thanks Tomoyo. . ." She slowly closed her eyes awaiting the deep slumber to come. . .

~*~Two Hours Later~*~(10:30 am)

"Sakura. . .Sakura. . ." Tomoyo said while nudging Sakura.

"Just one more minute Kero. . .One more. . ." She dosed off again.

"SAKURA!!!! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!!"

"Hey? Who? Huh? Wha?"

"We're in Hong Kong now."

"Ooooooooo. . .Why didn't you say so?" *sweat drop* 

"Eh. . .nevermind. . .Come on! I want to go see the sights and stuff!" She dragged her off the plane and into the limousine that was waiting for their arrival. During the ride to the hotel, the two girls would go "OoO!" or "Ahhhh" at all the liveliness on the island. 

"We're at the hotel! Wow. . .It's beautiful! Let's go inside!" The two ran inside to see that the interior was incredibly exquisite. There were many paintings of nature like flowers and animals. The wall was made of shiny creamy white marble, and luxuriously soft couches and sofas everywhere.

"Girls, I'm going to check us in. Please stay here for one minute."

"Ok." Both chorused. Sonomi came back with two copies of the key and distributed them.

"Race you to the room!" Sakura shouted while getting a head start.

"Hey! No fair!" Tomoyo ran off too.

_"Kids. . .Gotta love 'em." _Sonomi thought.

~*~The Hotel Room~*~(11 am)

"I WON!" Sakura bellowed.

"No fair. . .you're more athletic than me." *pouts* "We better unpack before we do anything else."

"Ok. . ."

~*~12 pm~*~

"Done! How 'bout you Saku-chan?"

"Just one more thing. . .and. . .Done!" *door opens*

"Come girls. Time for lunch!"

"Thank Kami-sama. [God] I'm starving!" Sakura exclaimed. The three of them go down the stairs to the dining room. . .

~*~1 pm~*~

After the three of them had finished eating, Sonomi had to go to a meeting, resulting in allowing Sakura and Tomoyo to run around the island.

"Mom, can we go look around the island?"

"Sure. Just make sure you're here by 5pm. Ok girls?"

"Ok thanks!"

~*~The Girls~*~ (2 pm. They were getting ready and stuff.)

"Tomoyo, what should we do?"

"I dunno. . .How 'bout we just walk around until we find something interesting?"

"Ok. Fine with me." They were talking nonstop when Sakura bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump-" She cut herself off when she recognized who it was. "Is that. . ."

Don't worry! I'll continue! Heeheehee!

"Is that you Meilin?" (I bet ya'll thought it was Syao huh? Heeheehee!)

"Sakura?! Tomoyo?! OMG!!! I MISSED YOU GALS SO MUCH!!!"

"Meilin?! Group hug!" The three girls hugged each other after not seeing at least one of them in five years.

"So what brings you gals here?"

"Well my mom has a business trip here and she said I could invite our kawaii Saku-chan here and. . .For Saku-chan to see Li-kun!"

"Ummmm. . .about that. . .you see-" Meilin was cut off from a deep masculine shout that Sakura instantly recognized.

"Syaoran-kun? Is that you?"

"Yes. Is that you. . .Sakura-chan?"

"Yes!" Both of them stared at each other for a while examining the others looks. And. . .both were blushing. 

__

'Wow. Sakura has gotten even more beautiful inside and out. Beautiful. . .just. . .beautiful. Shiny, silky honey colored hair, curves in all the right places, and her eyes. Those deep emerald pools that I could just drown forever in. . .She's still the cheerful energetic girl I love. . .I mean LOVED. . .as in PAST tense. . .I wonder how she'll take the news that I've moved on. . .' Syaoran thought.

__

'He's still the guy I'll love forever. . .messy chocolate colored hair, muscles to DIE for, and glistening amber pools that used to show coldness but now warmth and love. . He's still the handsome, caring guy I'll love. . .forever. . .' She smiled inwardly.

"Hey Syaoran! Why did you leave me so fast?" A girl asked jumping on his back. 

__

'She shouldn't have done that! Syaoran's going to get soooooo mad!' But what surprised her most is that he didn't make any attempt to get her off. Instead he smiled. _'She must be a cousin or a good friend that's all. . .But whenever Meilin does that, he shoos her off. . .hmmm. . .What if he? Nah. . .'_

Finally realizing Sakura and Tomoyo were there, she asked, "Are you friends of Syaoran's or Meilin's?"

__

'She better just be a friend or a cousin or I'm going to have to knock some sense into him!' Tomoyo thought angrily.

"Yes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my best friend/cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. Pleased to meet you. We're friends of both Syaoran and Meilin"

"My name is Mai Zhou. I'm Syaoran's girlfriend and Meilin's friend." 

****

~*~To Be Continued~*~

Sorry for this being like a nothing chapter except in the end~! What do you think will be her reaction? Tune in for the next chapter!!!! Laterz~!

**__**

Kan-chan ^_^


	3. The Reaction and the Returning of an Old...

THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!

Beloved- I would DIE without MY cliffies!!! Syaoran: Hey! What about me?! Me: I still love you ^_^

Ran-chan-THANKS!!!!!!!

Pretty n Pink-ARIGATO FOR READING!!!!

lovergrl-Sorry. But as I stated above. . .I LOVE MY CLIFFIES!!!!! AND SYAORAN!! ^_^

animegirl17-THANKS!!!!

Disclaimer: IF YOUR PLOT IS SIMILAR TO THIS STORY'S, I DID NOT COPY!!!!!!! Besides, don't you hear a lot of stories with princes and princesses, evil people, and others don't you? Yet do people come up to you and say 'THIS STORY WAS MY IDEA YOU #$%^%&%$' ? I don't think so!!!! I don't own CCS!! 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

__

italics-thoughts if not in that person's specific POV, if it is, it's 'words'

"words"- speaking

WORDS- emphasis 

(words)- Me barging in ^_^

[words]- meaning of Jap. words

**__**

words- Song lyrics or EXTREME emphasis

*words*- actions

Ages:

Girls-19

Guys-20

*Note*- In this story Syaoran left when he was. . .15. Okie dokie? So it means he was gone for 5 years.

**__**

From the Last Chapter:

Finally realizing Sakura and Tomoyo were there, she asked, "Are you friends of Syaoran's or Meilin's?"

__

'She better just be a friend or a cousin or I'm going to have to knock some sense into him!' Tomoyo thought angrily.

"Yes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my best friend/cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. Pleased to meet you. We're friends of both Syaoran and Meilin"

"My name is Mai Zhou. I'm Syaoran's girlfriend and Meilin's friend." 

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_^

**__**

Chapter 3: The Reaction and the Returning of an Old Friend 

'G-g-girl-fr-fr-friend?! WHEN WAS HE PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT?!' Sakura thought.

__

'LI-KUN BETTER GET READY FOR A BASHING BECAUSE TOMOYO'S COMING TO TOWN BABY!!!!'

"Let's get some ice cream! There's a parlor just down the block." Meilin suggested sensing the awkwardness.

"Sure." Sakura said a bit dully, but covered it up with a fake smile.

__

'Li-kun, you are SO going to pay for playing with Saku-chan's heart when I get my hands on you with or without magic!!!! I should probably call Eriol-kun and the others. I'm sure they'll want a piece of him.' She smiled evilly for a moment, then a normal smile so no one would suspect anything. "Ok." (By the way, Tomoyo and Eriol are going out.)

~*~Ice Cream Parlor~*~

The five walked into the parlor and the waiter came to take their orders. 

"May I take your order?"

"Chocolate." Syaoran said. (Just had some! ^_^ With choco chips! YUMMY!!!)

"Me too." Mai agreed. _'Just like Li-kun. . .they share the same favorite flavor. . .'_

"Vanilla." Tomoyo 

"Same with me." Meilin

"And I'll have strawberry."

"Coming right up!" Then the waiter walked away getting the orders.

"So anything new with you two (Tomoyo & Sakura)?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said but added mentally, _'Except my heart breaking into trillions of pieces. . .'_ A sad look flickered across her face but just as quickly a plastered smile replaced it. Meilin and Tomoyo got worried while Syaoran and Mai didn't notice because they didn't see it.

"Will you excuse me?" Sakura asked walking into the women's bathroom. _'I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME!!! I HATE HIM!!! I DESPISE HIM!! I DETEST HIM!!! I LOATHE HIM!!! THAT REPULSIVE, LYING, CHEATING PIG!!!! I need to get out of here and fast. But how? I'm in a bathroom. And usually bathrooms have. . . WINDOWS!!! OF COURSE!!'_ Sakura unlatches the window, then jumps down safely. _'Now, the next objective is getting back to the hotel so I can wallow in self-pity, in privacy. I should have taken the map from the room before we left. . .would have been very useful. . .I'll just ask the next person I meet.'_ A guy with spiked up black hair with golden tips and dreamy hazel pools had just walked past her. _'Hey! That guy just walked past me! He looks a bit familiar too. . .'_ "Excuse me. Could you tell me where I can find the Diamond Star Hotel?" 

"Sure. Just go-" He cut himself off recognizing Sakura. "Sakura? Is that you?"

"How did you. . .OMG!!! It's so nice to see you again!" All of her wallowing plans had suddenly disappeared. "How are you these days Kai-kun?" 

"Good. You?"

"Fine. . ." Tears stung her eyes threatening to come out remembering her shattered heart.

"You don't sound fine to me. Wanna talk?" He asked worriedly.

"Sure. . .You always know what to say."

"That's what I'm here for!" They walked to a park in silence and then sat on a wooden bench.

"So. . .?" Kai started.

"So. . .?" 

"Well, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. . ." The tears stung again. _'Damn tears. . .'_ (Sorry about the swear!)

"I know it's not "nothing". Tell me. You'll feel better. I promise or my name isn't Kai Shao." Sakura smiled lightly.

"It's just. . .it's just. . .you remember Syaoran right?"

"Yes. I should probably pay a visit. Haven't seen him in years even though we live on the same island."

"And you remember that we went out and loved each other right?"

"Yea." *laughs* "He would always blush every time you would enter the room. And you would always blush whenever his name was mentioned." *laughs* 

"Well. . .things have changed apparently. . ."

"You mean that you and him. . .?" (He's SMART!! Heeheehee. . .)

"Yea. . ." A silent stream of tears escaped her eyes and fell to the ground. He pulls her closer to let her cry on him and soothe her. _'The same thing Syaoran did after I told Yuki my feelings for him. . .Everything reminds me of him. . .I HAVE TO GET HIM OUTTA MY HEAD!!!. . .But every time I try. . .It never works. . .It's like fate's trying to get me back together with him. . .' _Sakura laughed inwardly but shortly after, fresh tears made their way to the ground despite her forcefulness to keep them in.

"Let it all out. . .Don't worry it'll ok. . .I'll always be here for you." He whispered to her. _'I'll always be here for you. . .that's what Syaoran always said to me. . .'_

"Thanks. . ." Sakura wiped her tears away. "Can you help me back to my hotel? I feel dizzy. Like I'm gonna-" She fainted right before she could finish her sentence. _'Must be from all this stress she was carrying about Syaoran moving on that caused her to faint. Poor Sakura. . .Syaoran better watch out! You'll pay for what you did to Sakura!'_ (He's only a BEST FRIEND. NOTHING MORE~!) _'Now which one did she say? I think it was something with diamond in it. . .umm. . .Diamond Moon? No. . .Diamond Sun? Nah. . .Diamond. . .Star! That's a nice hotel. . .'_ He thought while walking towards his destination. . .

~*~The Ice Cream Parlor~*~ (20 minutes later after Sakura jumped out the window.)

"Does it take this long to go to the bathroom lately for her (Sakura)?" Syaoran asked.

"No you baka!" Meilin received a menacing death glare from Syaoran, but just shrugged it off after getting used to it for practically her whole life. Tomoyo just sat there doing nothing because she knew that what Sakura did would happen eventually, and knew she would return to them after having some time to herself to think.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to go home and do my chores since I didn't do them before I left. It was nice meeting you Tomoyo. Tell Sakura that too please when you find her! Sorry I couldn't help! Bye!" Mai waved goodbye and ran home.

"I need to go back to the hotel and make a few calls. Ok?" Tomoyo remembered.

"Sure. Do you remember where to go?"

"Yea. Bye Li-kun, Meilin. See you around!" Tomoyo turned around and started to go back to the hotel. She had a feeling that Sakura was there. _'I better call the rest of the gang from home first and Eriol. I'm sure they'll want to help. We have to have a plan on how to murder- *ahem* I mean have lots of fun with Li-kun and his new. . .**FRIEND**. Yes. . .lots of fun. . .'_ On her face appeared a very SCARY evil smirk. Even scarier than Eriol's. (If that's possible.) But immediately wiped it off so no one would think she escaped from a "nut house" and smiled sheepishly. When Tomoyo arrived at the hotel, she saw a boy with spiked up black hair with golden tips carrying a girl with familiar auburn hair. _'Hmmm. . .I better get a closer look. It would be REALLY humiliating if I ran up to them and just yelled, 'LET GO OF HER YOU KIDNAPPER!!!' and it turned out that it wasn't who I thought it was. To think of it. . .that guy does look familiar. . .hmmm. . .'_ Tomoyo walked up closer blending in with the other people pacing by. _'That's Sakura-chan! I know it! But who's the guy?'_ This time she just walked up to him and asks calmly, "Excuse me, but why are you holding my friend?" The guy looked surprised at first then. . .smiled. "Why are you smiling? You could be arrested for kidnapping you know."

"I'm surprised at you Tomoyo."

"Why? And how do you know my name?"

"Hmm. . .Does the name Kai Shao ring a bell?

__

'Kai Shao. . .Kai- OMG!!' "Kai! It's a pleasure to see you again! How have you been?"

"I'm good. I think we should get Sakura back to her room. I'm guessing you have the same room as her?"

"Yep. Come on." She leads him to their room and he puts her down on the bed.

"How long are you two staying here for?"

"A month."

"Oh." He looks at the clock. "Whew. Time flies. I have to go now. How 'bout I pick you two up tomorrow for lunch? We can catch up on things." Kai heads towards the door to leave.

"Sure. Pick us up around. . .11 am?" *Tomoyo opens door*

"Ok. Bye! See you tomorrow!" *Kai walks out*

"Ja!" *Tomoyo closes door* _'So many things happening in one day. . .Better call the gang and Eriol.'_ She walks over to the phone and starts to make calls. . .

**__**

~*~To Be Continued~*~

There. NO cliffy see? Thanks for reading! Please review minna!

**__**

Kan-chan ^_^


	4. The Unexpected Performance

UGH!!!!!I HAVE FINALS TOMORROW!!!!!GRRRRRRRR!!!! *mumbles about torturing the person who invented exams*

ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!

Pretty n Pink- Kai is an old friend who went to their school after Syaoran left. Sorry I didn't say it!!! GOMEN!!!

Beloved-HEEHEEHEE!!! So creative! It might be S+S or S+K. It depends on what the readers want! I'll read it soon! 

Adjirina- THANKS!!!!

animegirl17-ARIGATO!!!!!!

SilverAngel- Yup. For ONCE I didn't put a cliffy ^_^ THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES!!!!

Disclaimer: IF YOUR PLOT IS SIMILAR TO THIS STORY'S, I DID NOT COPY!!!!!!! Besides, don't you hear a lot of stories with princes and princesses, evil people, and others don't you? Yet do people come up to you and say 'THIS STORY WAS MY IDEA YOU #$%^%&%$' ? I don't think so!!!! I don't own CCS!! 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

__

italics-thoughts if not in that person's specific POV, if it is, it's 'words'

"words"- speaking

WORDS- emphasis 

(words)- Me barging in ^_^

[words]- meaning of Jap. words

**__**

words- Song lyrics or EXTREME emphasis

*words*- actions

Ages:

Girls-19

Guys-20

*Note*- In this story Syaoran left when he was. . .15. Okie dokie? So it means he was gone for 5 years.

**__**

From the Last Chapter:

"Oh." He looks at the clock. "Whew. Time flies. I have to go now. How 'bout I pick you two up tomorrow for lunch? We can catch up on things." Kai heads towards the door to leave.

"Sure. Pick us up around. . .11 am?" *Tomoyo opens door*

"Ok. Bye! See you tomorrow!" *Kai walks out*

"Ja!" *Tomoyo closes door* _'So many things happening in one day. . .Better call the gang and Eriol.'_ She walks over to the phone and starts to make calls. . .

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_^

**__**

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Performance

~*~ The Next Morning (9 am) ~*~

Tomoyo was making a new outfit in the room silently while Sakura started to wake up. (Sonomi has a separate room than the girls if I didn't say that already or I said something different, OOPS ^_^)

"Good morning Sakura-chan. You're just in time." She said excitedly.

"Good morning to you too, and just in time for what?"

"You're just in time to try my new outfit I made for you!" Tomoyo squealed.

"It's not. . .revealing. . .is it?"

"Nope. Here." She hands her the clothes and Sakura goes in the bathroom. She comes out in a half-sleeve white shirt with a sparkly cherry blossom in the middle and baggy beige pants embroidered in pink.

"This is great Tomoyo! Thanks!"

"Anything for my Saku-chan!" Sakura sweat dropped at the response. "Oh yea, Kai is coming to pick us up at 11 for lunch."

"Alright. That means we have about 2 hours. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Let's look in the cupboard under the TV for the movies." Sakura went to the cupboard and looked through their choices.

"How about. . .Mr. Deeds?" She suggested.

"Ok." They both went to the couch in front of the TV and popped in the DVD into the DVD player. Before they watched it, Tomoyo set an alarm 10 minutes before 11 so they would be ready when he arrived.

(Time passes.)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Tomoyo turned off the alarm quickly so she wouldn't miss the ending. Sakura squealed, "KAWAII!!!!!!!" with Tomoyo at the end when the couple kissed.

"I have to go change before he comes. Be right back!" Tomoyo disappeared into the bathroom and changed. Sakura looked in the mirror making sure she didn't look THAT bad. (But we all know Saku is soooooooo KAWAII!!! But not more KAWAII than SYAO!!!! *cough* ehehe. . .) 

DING DONG

"Coming!" Sakura yelled. She opened the door and let Kai in. They both sat on the couch waiting for Tomoyo. "So. . .Where are you going to take us?"

"Just a little café that has a karaoke. (Forgot how to spell it! Ehehe. . .) Not some big fancy restaurant. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. I'm glad we aren't going to some place fancy. They're always busy." At that moment, Tomoyo came out in a T-shirt that was navy blue with a skirt to match.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out both arms.

"We shall." Both girls said in unison, and then they started to giggle while he chuckled. The three of them went out not even expecting what was to come.

~*~The Sunshine Karaoke Café~*~

The three went inside not knowing a certain couple was there also. The cheerful waitress came to take their orders. (I always seem to have a waiter or waitress in my stories. Heeheehee!)

"May I take your orders?" She asked pleasantly.

"I'll have a cup of jasmine tea and a blueberry muffin please." Kai replied.

"Me too." Sakura stated.

"Me three." Tomoyo agreed.

"So that's 3 jasmine teas and 3 blueberry muffins?" The three nodded. "Ok. Coming right up!" And walked off.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and someone spoke through the speakers. "Welcome everyone to Sunshine Karoke Café! We will now begin the Karoke part of our name! To participate, please go up to the counter and submit your name and the song you'd like to sing. We'll be waiting!" Immediately, Tomoyo started pestering Sakura to sing.

"Sakura! You have such a great voice! You should sing!"

"No Tomoyo. I don't want to. And we ALL know you are the best singer in the WHOLE wide world!"

"Please? Just one itty bitty song? Pwease?" Tomoyo used the LETHAL puppy dog face with the trembling bottom lip sticking out. Kai chuckled and joined in.

"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" He also did the ultimate puppy face. 

"Fine! One song got it?!"

"Ok! I can tape my KAWAII Saku-chan in action! Yes!" She whipped out her handy dandy camera and started to record. The other two sweat dropped and thought at the same time, _'She'll never change. . .'_ Then Sakura got up to sign herself up.

~*~Meanwhile. . .~*~

Syaoran and Mai walked in hand in hand. Syaoran had been getting second thoughts ever since Sakura came to Hong Kong. _'I'm so confused. Do I love Sakura? Or Mai? Who?'_ He had been asking that over and over in his head but received no answer. He sighed while Mai was dragging him to a table where they could have a nice view of the people singing. 

"Isn't this great Syaoran? Aren't you having fun?" Mai asked.

"Yea. . .Fun. . ." He sighed again.

"What's wrong Little Wolf?" Syaoran turned to her but instead of the brunette with sparkly blue eyes, he saw a honey haired girl with glistening green pools. He shook his head and blinked. She returned back to normal.

"Nothing. . .Nothing. . ." He replied. _'Weird. . .Just try not to think about HER Syaoran.'_

'But you can't.'

'Yes I can.'

'Can't.'

'Can.'

'Can't.'

'Can.'

'Can't.'

'Can.'

'QUIET!' A third voice boomed. 

"We have a singer! Give it up for Sakura Kinomoto!" Everyone clapped. Mai started trying to get Syaoran's attention so he could see Sakura sing.

"Syaoran! Sakura's gonna sing!" His head immediately snapped up. _'Sakura?'_ And sure enough she started to come on stage and sing. _'Still the angel I fell in love with. . .'_ and sighed in contentment. (He sighs a lot! ^_^)

__

'Here it goes.' Sakura thought while looking around herself. To her surprise, HE was sitting right in front of her, which made her eyes widen. He gazed right back into her marvelous sea green pools. 

'God! She still drives me crazy. Sakura. . .' The music began. (This is Michelle Branch's song "Goodbye to You." I know it's used often, but hey! It works.)

**__**

Of all the things I believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching down deep in my soul

Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old

Feels like I'm startin' all over again

The last 3 years were just pretend

And I said

'I can't believe he forgot! And I thought he loved me. . .' She wipes a crystal clear tear that just escaped her watery dark emerald green eyes.

**__**

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing I tried to hold on to

'I am SICK and TIRED of being USED!!!!' She thought angrily.

**__**

I used to get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Closin' my eyes

And you will chase my thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

'I can't think about him anymore. . .he's DEAD to me. . .'

****

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

'When I get home, I have to take out EVERYTHING that reminds me of him.'

****

OoOh. . .

It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what yours and I want what's mine

I want you but I'm not giving in this time

'I want my heart back. . .my broken, shattered heart. . .'

****

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

'I'll miss you. . .'

****

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto 

'Goodbye my Little Wolf. . .Goodbye. . .'

****

OoOh. . .

And when the stars fall I will fly away

You're my shooting star

__

'Goodbye. . .'


	5. The Outburst

I'd like to say this just in case I don't update another time before Christmas:

MERRY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY CHRISTAMS EVERYBODY!!! ^_^

ARIGATO!!!!

Beloved- THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!! You'll have to wait and see!

SilverAngel-Thanks for telling me how to spell "karaoke"! I think you should beat some sense into Syaoran! ^_^

Shinhwa-Gurl89-THANKS!

Pretty n Pink- I thought it matched pretty well too. ^_^ Oh yea, it didn't make sense about what I said about Kai so actually I'm changing it. He WAS there when Syao was still there. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

Mikaella88- I hope there's SOME action in this chappy!

Adjrina- The song is called "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch.

Disclaimer: IF YOUR PLOT IS SIMILAR TO THIS STORY'S, I DID NOT COPY!!!!!!! Besides, don't you hear a lot of stories with princes and princesses, evil people, and others don't you? Yet do people come up to you and say 'THIS STORY WAS MY IDEA YOU #$%^%&%$' ? I don't think so!!!! I don't own CCS!! 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

__

italics-thoughts if not in that person's specific POV, if it is, it's 'words'

"words"- speaking

WORDS- emphasis 

(words)- Me barging in ^_^

[words]- meaning of Jap. words

**__**

words- Song lyrics or EXTREME emphasis

*words*- actions

Ages:

Girls-19

Guys-20

*Note*- In this story Syaoran left when he was. . .15. Okie dokie? So it means he was gone for 5 years.

**__**

From the Last Chapter:

I'm just going to tell you what happened. Sakura sang in a café to Syaoran to explain her feelings about him, using the song "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch. I think that's it.

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_^

**__**

Chapter 5: The Outburst

Sakura ran out of the café crying. She was going back to the hotel room's bathroom so she could think some more. _'I hope Sy- I mean Li-kun will be happier with Mai since I guess I wasn't enough. . .'_

~*~The Sunshine Café~*~

__

'Oh no. . .THIS IS ALL LI-KUN'S FAULT!!!! GRRRRRRR!!!!! WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!! HE'LL BE SORRY!!!!' Tomoyo thought angrily.

__

'Oh my. . .Poor Sakura. . .I think she wants some time to herself, so I'll just stay here with Tomoyo for a bit. . .Though her anger is QUITE scary. . .' *shudders* Kai thought.

__

'I wonder why Kinomoto-san ran out like that. . .I'll get Syaoran to help her.' "Syaoran?" She asked.

__

'This is all my fault. . .Wait. Why should I care? I mean I moved on and she should too. After all, Sakura wouldn't still have feelings for me would she? I mean I've been gone for 5 YEARS!!! Hmph. . .' Then he snapped back to reality. "Yea?"

"Go look for Kinomoto-san."

"Why should I go?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because. I. SAID. SO!!!"

"Fine. . ." Syaoran got up and left the café in search of her. _'Where would she be. . .'_ He wandered aimlessly for the whole day thinking about Sakura and Mai. _'I think I walked all over China already and I STILL haven't found her!'_ (It's 5 pm.) _'And I'm HUNGRY!!! Might as well go back to the apartment. . .'_ (He moved out of the Li Clan house with Mai, but is still the leader.) 

~*~6 P.M. at Syao's Apartment~*~

Syaoran fumbled with the keys trying to get in but since he was so tired, but it was hard for him to stand up, so he leaned on the door with his back to it. Suddenly the door opened inward, and he fell to the ground on his back. He groaned because of the pain, but not that loud since he's been through tougher situations and his pride.

"Sorry Syao-chan. Want to eat?" Mai asked looking down at him.

__

'Sakura used to call me Syao-chan. . .' He smiled at the thought inwardly then got up dusting himself. "Sure." And walked inside the apartment smelling the wonderful aromas of the nicely, cooked food. _'Mmmmm. . .Smells good."_ Then Syaoran helped himself to the food without noticing that Kai, Sakura, and Tomoyo were there.

"Hey! Don't forget to save some for us!" Kai said good-naturedly.

Syaoran turned around with sauce all over his chin looking goofy which made everyone laugh.

"Whas so funny?" He managed to get out between chewing and watching Tomoyo tape him.

"Look in the mirror." He went to the mirror on the wall and started to laugh also, but not before wiping it off. After everyone finally calmed down, they all began to eat. While they were eating, there was an awkward silence between them all. Mai chose to start small talk.

"So how long are you guys going to stay here?"

"Less than a month."

"Great! You can come to the wedding!" That moment, Sakura dropped her chopsticks.

"A-a-a w-w-wed-ding?" Sakura stuttered out._ 'HOW COULD HE NOT TELL ME?! First, he leaves and doesn't come back for five years, then, I come here and find out he's moved on, and NOW, HE'S GETTING MARRIED?!'_

__

'I have to get the gang here and FAST!!!' Tomoyo thought. _'But the thing is: To kill or not to kill Li Syaoran. That it the question. Hmmm. . .' _"Oh Sakura! I forgot to tell you, the rest of the gang is coming tomorrow." (Pretend it is the first Friday on their trip ok?)

"Really? Cool!"

"Who are they?" Mai asked.

"They're just my old friends in Tomoeda." Syaoran stated. 

__

'More like enemies now. . .' thought Tomoyo. "Do you two want to come with us to the airport to pick them up?" asking Mai and Syaoran. Meilin already knew about them coming.

"Sure. Right Syao-chan?" Sakura winced at that. _'Only I could call Sy- Li-kun that. Well we aren't a couple anymore. . .HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!!'_

"Yea. . ." 

"Alright. Sakura and I will pick you guys up at 10 am. Oh! Meilin, I have a dress for you to try." She said giving her the eye.

"Uhh. . .OH! Ok, Let's go to my room." Meilin replied understanding.

"I need to go to the mall for a bit. I'll be back k?" Mai told Syaoran.

"K." Mai went over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made Sakura feel jealous and disgusted inside. After she left, Sakura and Syaoran were in awkward silence. He chose to apologize to Sakura about moving on. (Kai went home to get something.)

"Sakura I'm-" He was cut off.

**__**

*SLAP!!* He touched his cheek where a red imprint of a hand was beginning to show.

"You have the **_NERVE_** not to tell me **_ANYTHING_**!! I waited 5 years. Waiting for you to come back to me. Waiting for you to hold me. Waiting for you to comfort me. Waiting for you to kiss me. Waiting for you to love me. I cried every night thinking of you. I thought about you everyday. Every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year for FIVE years!! Do you know how painful it is? NO!! Do you know what I went through waiting for you? NO!! Do you know why you didn't know?"

"Because-" He was interrupted once again.

"Because you were here. You said you had to be here for your FAMILY. Well, now I know it was all BS. And I now know you came here to be with HER!! And now I know I was just a little puppet. And now I know what you're really like! And it's **_KINOMOTO-SAN_** to you!!! **_GOODBYE!!"_** She rushed out the door with the tears flowing down freely without even trying to hide them. It was too painful. _'I don't need him ANYMORE!! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!'_ Sakura came to a secluded clearing in a park and stayed there until the next morning with her curled up in a ball, weeping herself to sleep.


	6. NOT A CHAPPIE! GOMEN! It's a note!

Hey Minna-san!  
  
  
  
This is not a chapter but a message:  
  
  
  
MERRY HOLIDAYS MINNA!!! HO HO HO!!! HAPPY XMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!! ^_^ EVERYONE SWEET DREAMS!!!! Since I won't be able to put up a new chappy for my story "Do You Still Love Me?" , I decided to put up this note! For those who are on a trip: HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO BUY SOUVENIRS!!!  
  
  
  
~!~*~!~ Kan-chan ^_^ ~!~*~!~ 


	7. The Arrival

ARIGATO!!!!

TaTaMi-Thanks so much!

Beloved-Arigato! Don't Worry! I'll review chappy 6 before 7, that is if I ever get there! I'm 6 pages behind! Ugh! I luv all the support you give me! Arigato! (PS: Look for your other response.)

Matrix D. Silverblade-Heeheehee! Yea. I hope you had a happy Xmas!

sylversuicune-88- It's really like your life story? Wow! Well it must be very interesting! Good luck for a happy life!

Angelic-Yuki-I wrote more! See?

Lil black wolf-Eheheh. . .I hate them to when they aren't continued! I was reading this one story and the last chapter I read had a cliffy, and when I was gonna read it, the author STOPPED!!! I was like AWWWW CRAP!!!! It's a REALLY interesting cliffy too!!!!

Elle-poohbear-Heeheehee. . . Sorry! Well this is DEFINITELY a chapter! ^_____^

S2-I didn't know I was good. . .well then. . .YAY!!! THANK YOU!!! 

Meimei-It wasn't supposed to make you cry. . .it was actually supposed to make you mad at Syao, but who stay mad at that KAWAII face??? HEEHEEHEE!!!

Beloved-I'm not sure if Kai will be one of the main characters. Isn't Kai sweet? 

RaCheL-I'll continue if my name isn't Kan-chan! ^_________^

Adjrina-Thanks! I don't think I'm that good though. There are TONS of people who are 100 times better than me. Like Kayjuli and her story "The Power Of Two Hearts" (Read it! It's the best story I've ever read!)

Taterbaby123-I have the song too! It's REALLY good huh?Arigato!

Neogalaxy-Heeheehee! THANKS!!! I hope it's a cute ending too! I'm just doing this as I go along. Ehehehe. . .

Star-ARIGATO FOR R+R-ing!

Pretty n Pink-It is? I never thought of it that way. . .Hmmmm. . .

SilverAngel-Wow! I didn't know I could make someone cry! You gave the speech in your story or in real life? HEEHEEHEE!!!!!! I'm with ya!!! I'll help you kick his @$$!!! But then I'll help him later because as I said earlier: Who can stay mad at that KAWAII face??? HEEHEEHEE!!! I'm such a softy ^____________________________________^ 

Disclaimer: IF YOUR PLOT IS SIMILAR TO THIS STORY'S, I DID NOT COPY!!!!!!! Besides, don't you hear a lot of stories with princes and princesses, evil people, and others don't you? Yet do people come up to you and say 'THIS STORY WAS MY IDEA YOU #$%^%&%$' ? I don't think so!!!! I don't own CCS!! 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

__

italics-thoughts if not in that person's specific POV, if it is, it's 'words'

"words"- speaking

WORDS- emphasis 

(words)- Me barging in ^_^

[words]- meaning of Jap. words

**__**

words- Song lyrics or EXTREME emphasis

*words*- actions

Ages:

Girls-19

Guys-20

*Note*- In this story Syaoran left when he was. . .15. Okie dokie? So it means he was gone for 5 years.

NOTE: Just to make things make sense, Kai WAS there when Syaoran was there too.

****

From the Last Chapter:

"Because you were here. You said you had to be here for your FAMILY. Well, now I know it was all BS. And I now know you came here to be with HER!! And now I know I was just a little puppet. And now I know what you're really like! And it's **_KINOMOTO-SAN_** to you!!! **_GOODBYE!!"_** She rushed out the door with the tears flowing down freely without even trying to hide them. It was too painful. _'I don't need him ANYMORE!! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!'_ Sakura came to a secluded clearing in a park and stayed there until the next morning with her curled up in a ball, weeping herself to sleep.

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_^

Chapter 6: The Arrival

~*~Next Morning(4 days since arrival (counting Wednesday) and it's Saturday at 9:30 am)~*~

Sakura woke up in a dark, cloudy, windy morning. _'What should I do now? The one I loved has betrayed and used me, Tomoyo has to stay with her mom, and Kai. . .I don't know. . .'_ She got up slowly because the wind was blowing against her as if it begged her to stay. She went to the playground and sought safety in the slide so no wind would get to her. Curling up, she thought of what had happened to her these couple days. _'I don't know what to do. . .What should I do? Should I stay and be lonely here? Or should I go home and move on? I need an answer. . .Wait! The gang is coming here, so I won't be lonely here if I stay. I guess I'll stay here for a while then. . .'_

While Sakura was thinking, she didn't notice someone coming. He gingerly put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. "Sakura?" She turned around to face him.

"Kai? What're you doing here? You're gonna get sick!" Kai had a surprised face when she said that. 

__

'Always caring for others, not even thinking about herself.' He thought. "Me? What about you?" She looked at her clothes and blushed. All she had was a shirt and jeans while he had a nice, puffy jacket.

"Oh. . .Ehehehe. . .But why are you here though?" Sakura asked.

"I came here looking for you. We're all worried when you didn't come back. Especially Tomoyo. She started getting hysteric."

__

'I thought he was going to say especially Li-kun, but I guess he really moved on. . .'

"Come on. Let's get you back to the hotel before you get sick okay?"

"K." He opened his jacket so they could share. (How nice!) She snuggled next to him for warmth while walking with him back to the hotel. . .

~*~The Hotel Room (9:50 am)~*~ 

Kai was about to knock on the door when it was fiercely opened. There stood a frantic, stressed, worried Tomoyo wearing her wrinkled clothes from yesterday. She had HUGE bags under her eyes so you could tell she hadn't had an ounce of sleep. A few seconds later, Sakura took a tissue from the box that was near her and sneezed into it. "Ah. . .Ah. . .CHOO!"

"I knew you were going to get sick, so I made some honey lemon tea (I just came up with a type so I don't know if it's a real kind of tea. But it sounds good! ^_____^) for you." Kai said while going into the mini kitchen coming out with three cups for them. 

"Thanks Kai." The girls replied gratefully drinking the nice warm tea. After they finished, something popped into Kai's head. 

"Don't you two have to pick up some of your old friends soon?" 

Soon Tomoyo was running around trying to get ready while Sakura tried to push Kai out the door saying, "Can you take us to the airport? Thanks! We'll be ready in 10 minutes!" She closed the door, then started getting ready too.

~*~10 Minutes Later (10:00 am)~*~

The two came out dressed and ready. "Let's go girls!" He said holding his arms out again. The three went to his car to go get Mai and Syaoran, and then go to the airport.

~*~The Airport~*~

"Flight 7345 from Tomoeda, Japan has just landed." The PA announced. All five of them were getting excited waiting for them to come out of the plane. 

In the distance you could hear, "Did you know that planes were actually-" From a boy with closed eyes and black hair. He was cut off from a girl with pigtails holding a mallet menacingly. She had anime veins popping out of her head. 

"LIES LIES LIES!!!!! *bonk* CAN'T YOU STOP LYING FOR 1 MINUTE?!" The boy rubbed hid head.

"Now now Chiharu, settle down." A different girl with short wavy brown hair stated.

"Yea. We don't want our vacation to start out rotten do you?" Another girl said with also short brown hair but straight.

"No. . ."

"Hey guys! I see them!" Four people, a boy and three girls, ran out to the five waving at them. Tomoyo and Sakura ran up to them, while the couple and Kai walked naturally towards them.

"It's so great to see you again!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yea! I missed you guys!" Sakura also exclaimed. After they all exchanged hugs, the old friends glared at Syaoran, and smiled sweetly at Mai and Kai. (Heeheehee!!! It rhymes!)

__

'How come they're glaring at me? Weird. . .' Syaoran thought. "Hey! Nice to see you guys again." 

"Nice to see you again also!" The group said in unison. They all thought of something along the lines of, _'Maybe if I act like I don't hate him. . .he won't know it's us! You're SO going to get it Syaoran! Prepare for one hell of a week!' _(Sorry for swear and they are staying until Sunday which is a week and 1 day.) "So who's this?" Chiharu said with a teensy bit of malice in her voice.

__

'I wonder what I did to her! Well maybe she just doesn't trust easy so she's being like this.' "I'm Mai. Syaoran's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you." 

All four thought, _'OoOoO! So that's her. . .she seems nice too. . .Too bad.'_ "Hey Kai! Nice to see you again also!" They exchanged hand shakes and hugs with him also. "What are we all waiting for? Let's get out of this place!" Naoko suggested. The nine walked out and got 2 separate cabs: Syaoran, Mai, Sakura, and Kai. Takashi, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi. In the first cab, it was silent throughout the trip back to the hotel. While in the second cab. . .

~*~The Second Cab~*~

"So what's the plan Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked.

"I don't have one yet, but we need to pick up Eriol. He's coming tonight."

"With you two together, he'll be BEGGING us to kill him." All four of the girls had evil grins while Takashi started to point his finger in the air.

"Did you know that cabs were actually made with soda cans? They didn't find out how to meld metal until-" *bop*

"DO I HAVE TO KEEP STOPPING YOU UNTIL I'M SO OLD THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE?! AND I'D STILL BE ABLE TO GET YOU WHEN I'M BLIND!!!" Chiharu started to pant from that long yell. While the others started to sweat drop.

"Why don't we think of a plan while waiting for Eriol?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Don't you mean your HONEY BUNS?" Naoko said teasingly. This made Tomoyo blush a deep red.

"Look! She's blushing and she's his girlfriend!" Rika added. 

"Why-why d-don't w-we think of a-a plan?" Tomoyo said trying to change the subject and trying to suppress her blush.

"All right Tomoyo. We'll get you later. But for now, we need a plan. How about. . .?" (Like I'm gonna tell you! I don't even know a plan myself though. . .Readers: ^_^;;;;;;;)

~*~Diamond Star Hotel (11 am)~*~

The group got out of their cars and paid their fee. 

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Umm. . .How about we eat lunch?" Mai said.

"Great idea! I'm STARVING!!!! I didn't eat any of the plane food. I didn't feel like getting food poisoning!!!" Rika told them.

"Let's go then!" Kai exclaimed. The group went inside, ate their fill, and went back to Tomoyo and Sakura's room.

~*~Tomoyo and Sakura's Room~*~

"Now what should we do now?" Syaoran asked.

"How about we play pool? I heard it's very fun." Kai offered. (I LUV THAT GAME!!!! I beat my older bro and cuzin at it!!! HEEHEEHEE!!!!)

"Well then, let the game begin!" (I'm using "let" a lot! ^_____^) Naoko said playfully. All nine of them went down into a red tinted room with LOTS of pool tables. Kai went to the counter to pay for them and came back with all the necessary things. 

"So who's on whose team?" Rika asked.

"Are these teams ok? Team 1: Sakura, Kai, Tomoyo, and Rika. Team 2: Syaoran, Mai, Chiharu, Takashi, and Naoko."

"Ok." The group chorused. 

While Tomoyo passed Naoko, she discreetly whispered, "Could you tell Chiharu and Takashi to purposely lose? I know it's not much, but Syaoran still has his ego and pride." This made Naoko smile a little so she wouldn't be caught. Tomoyo went and got one ball in. She shot again, but missed.

"It's ok Tomoyo! It's just the beginning!" Sakura said optimistically. Tomoyo smiled. Now it was Naoko's turn. While she passed Chiharu, Naoko told her what she was told from Tomoyo. Chiharu told Takashi afterwards. Naoko tried but didn't get one in. After someone shot, Sakura would always say something with good sportsmanship, while Syaoran inside was getting angry that his team was losing. In the end, Sakura's team won as you guessed it. "Good game everybody!"

"Yup! That was fun." Mai said.

"How about we get some grub. That game took a LONG time." They all went upstairs to the dining room and started to eat.

"Oh yea! I forgot to mention Eriol's coming in 45 minutes so we should eat fast." Tomoyo's countenance began to redden.

"Oh no. . .not him!" Syaoran muttered with a scowl on his face.

"What wrong Syao-chan?" Sakura winced, but Kai squeezed her hand for support. She smiled warmly at him. This made Syaoran's scowl deepen.

__

'Why should I care if Sakura's smiling at a guy? I mean, she smiles at everyone! And this guy just happens to be one of her best friends. Nothing more. . .right? And I've moved on, so I shouldn't care right? But why do I feel this way? It couldn't be. . .Nah!'

"We better go to the airport now if we are to pick him up right?" Kai asked.

"Yup!" Tomoyo began to feel happier that her Eriol was coming. 

"What're we waiting for? Come on!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically. 

~*~Airport (8pm)~*~

"Flight 2957 from England has arrived. Please have a great time here!" The PA announced. After a couple people, an azure haired man with sparkling sapphire pools walked out began to look for a woman with silky dark violet hair and twinkling amethyst eyes. After a while, he saw her and walked over calmly while she ran up to him and kissed him sweetly. 

"How are you my sweet?" The man asked.

"Happier that you're here Eri-chan!" She exclaimed. (Isn't that a kawaii nickname? I don't see anyone else using that yet. ^__________^) His eyes sparkled once more and set her down to go to the others. The couple walked hand in hand to the group.

"How are you my CLD?" He asked in kind of code since 6 of the others didn't know about their magic. (They have magic, but I don't think I'll have them use it in this story.)

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" Syaoran yelled. The 6 that didn't know were puzzled.

"It's an inside joke." Sakura explained with a half white lie. (Well it is an inside thing.)

"OoOoOh's" and "Ahhhh's" filled the air for a moment. 

"How about we go back to the hotel?" Kai offered.

"I would like to spend some time with Tomo-chan for awhile." Eriol stated.

"Ok. Make sure you don't do anything naughty!" Sakura added. Again, a pink tint was on Tomoyo's face.

"I'll make sure NOTHING happens." He said good-naturedly and winked. The group laughed for a bit, and then it died down.

"I see I haven't met you before." Eriol said to Mai.

"My name's Mai Zhou and I'm Syoaran's girlfriend." (She had to say that 3 times already! ^_^;;;)

"My pleasure." He said charmingly and turned to Tomoyo. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm.

"We shall. I'll be back before 12!" Tomoyo yelled before she was out of sight.

"Don't they make a kawaii couple Syaoran?" Mai asked.

"Perfect. Camera obsessed girl with freaky four eyes. Just perfect. . ." He muttered the reply. (Sorry for the insult for people who like to video tape and for people who have glasses. Huh. . .I just insulted myself! Heeheehee! ^___________^)

"I want to go shopping Syao-chan!" Again, Sakura winced. And again, Kai squeezed her hand comfortingly. This made Syaoran's face so green with jealousy, but he wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow ok? I'm tired." Syaoran replied.

"Ok. . ." She said dejectedly.

"Yea, we're tired too." Naoko said.

"But where are you going to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that! We're staying at the same one you are. Now we can see each other everyday because we're right next door!" Rika said joyously. 

"Sugoi! [wow] This'll be so much fun!" Chiharu said giddily.

"I want SLEEP!" Takashi complained. They all laughed and said their goodnight's and goodbye's.

**__**

~*~To Be Continued~*~

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! But I just didn't feel like typing that much! But at least I uploaded right? I have two things for all of you: Do you want me to put in Tomoyo's and Eriol's night? And I need a plan to make Syaoran's life a living hell for a week! If you don't have any ideas, I'll just have to think of one. But since I don't have any ideas myself, it might be a while. . .^_^;;;;; REVIEW!!! ARIGATO!!! I just realized I forgot Meilin!!!! EEEEEEEEEK!!! Well, let's say she went to visit her family in a different part of Hong Kong. Okies? 

**__**

Kan-chan ^_____^


	8. The Plan And The SPECIAL Date

**__**

SINCE SCHOOL IS COMING BACK FOR ME, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE MUCH. . GOMEN!!!!!!

THANKIES SO MUCHIES!!!!!!! ^_______________________________^ You all make me feel bubbly inside!!! I'm gonna cry!!! *sniff*

Kirika: Thanks for being with me!!!!! THANKIES!!!

Elle-poohbear-ARIGATO!!!

SwitSakura-heeheehee!!! Thanks!

Suki- Arigato for the compliment!!!

Beloved-You make me feel special ^_^ thanks for being there!

Taterbaby123-I dunno how I do it. . .I just do? Thanks!!!!!

Lovergrl-Arigato!!!!!

TaTaMi-I kind of thought of something using others' ideas. Thanks for reviewing!

Meimei-I sure hope it's funny with his reactions! heeheehee!!!

Pretty n pink- I think Syaoran deserves it *innocent halo hovers over my head* ^_______^ Thanks!!!!

Apol-sure you can help! That is if Sakura's brother doesn't get him first! Heeheehee!!!

Lil black wolf- you don't have to pound anymore!!! I have come to the rescue with a new chappy!!!

Yuen-Thankies!!!! ^__________________________________^

Animegirl17-heeheehee!! Thanks for the idea!

SilverAngel-GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! The baka who's your exboyfriend better get ready for me!!!!! *takes out a multi-weaponed. . .WEAPON!!!* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now the rest of us Syaoran-hater's get ready. . .on your marks. . .get set. . .GO!!!! *runs around* THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES!!! ^____________________^

Montserrat T-ARIGATO FOR THE IDEA!!!

Sylersuicune-88-THANKIES VERY MUCHIES!!! ^_____________________________^ 

TO EVERYONE REVIEW OR NOT : YOUR READING MY STORY MAKES ME FEEEEEEEEEEEL HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!!!!!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________________^

~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!! GOMEN!!!! I just haven't been up to writing lately. Ehehehe. . .ANYWAY! I played the game Kingdom Hearts just a couple days ago!!! It was soooooooo FUN!!!! And I just LUV the theme song!!! I'm listening to it right now ^_^ . Don't forget to read the notes below! ^_________________________________^

~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~

Disclaimer: IF YOUR PLOT IS SIMILAR TO THIS STORY'S, I DID NOT COPY!!!!!!! Besides, don't you hear a lot of stories with princes and princesses, evil people, and others don't you? Yet do people come up to you and say 'THIS STORY WAS MY IDEA YOU #$%^%&%$' ? I don't think so!!!! I don't own CCS!! 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

__

italics-thoughts 

"words"- speaking

WORDS- emphasis 

(words)- Me barging in ^_^

[words]- meaning of Jap. words

**__**

words- Song lyrics or EXTREME emphasis

*words*- actions

Ages:

Girls-19

Guys-20

*Note #1*- In this story Syaoran left when he was. . .15. Okie dokie? So it means he was gone for 5 years.

NOTE #2: Just to make things make sense, Kai WAS there when Syaoran was there too.

Note #3: Should I keep doing my "From the Last Chapter" 's below like that or should I just tell you?

Note #4: After I finish this story I'm going to start my sequel for "I Won't Love Again. . .Right?" ok?

(Sorry for all these notes!)

****

From the Last Chapter:

"But where are you going to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that! We're staying at the same one you are. Now we can see each other everyday because we're right next door!" Rika said joyously. 

"Sugoi! [wow] This'll be so much fun!" Chiharu said giddily.

"I want SLEEP!" Takashi complained. They all laughed and said their goodnight's and goodbye's.

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_____^

Chapter 7: The Plan And The SPECIAL Date

~*~!~*~The Next Day (Or Sunday Or 5 Days Have Passed Counting Today)~*~!~*~

As usual, our emerald-eyed Card Mistress is still sleeping peacefully after everyone else woke up. In the meantime, the rest are thinking of a plan except Kai since he's at the airport picking up Meilin.

Naoko whispered, "So what's our plan?"

"I don't know yet. Let's brainstorm." Rika suggested.

"Kill him?" Chiharu started.

"Nah. Even though Sakura's stubborn to say it, she still loves him." Tomoyo reasoned.

"Yea. . ." The rest chorused.

"How about beating him up?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nadda. Everyone knows he's the best here. He could probably take on 50 ninjas and still win." A sigh escaped the group. After suggestion after suggestion, Eriol came up with one.

"How about jealousy? We all know he's stubborn as a mule so he won't say a thing if his life depended on it. It's practical, it's easy, it's not gory or bloody, and you don't need anything to do it except people. Maybe some things, but it'll be taken care of.

"That's **_PERFECT_**!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Did you know that long ago jealousy was-" Takashi was cut off once again by our favorite mallet bearing young woman.

"**_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?!?!?!_**" Chiharu screeched while pulling his ear to drag him away.

"OW!!! Now now Chi- OW-haru, calm- OW- down. OW!!" He said while being hauled along. All of the others sweat dropped while Sakura just woke up from the noise. (They must have been VERY loud to wake her up from her deep slumber. ^_____________^)

"Ohayo everyone!" Sakura said joyfully.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" The rest chorused.

"So. . .What just happened?" She asked.

"Oh. . .ehehehe. . .Tak was telling his lies again. . ." Tomoyo told her while Sakura started to sweat drop. (Is that 1 word or 2?) A minute or two later, the doorbell rang. "It's probably Meilin back from her trip!" She went over to open the door. "Hey Meilin!" While she hugged her, Tomoyo whispered, "I'll tell you the plan later."

"So how was your trip?" Sakura asked.

"It was fine. It would have been more fun with you guys there." She replied smiling.

"Awwww. . .Meilin!" Naoko said. Chiharu and Takashi came back from wherever they came from. 

"Now it's time for GIRL TALK!!!!" Chiharu exclaimed. 

After she said that, Meilin started to push out the guys while saying, "Unless you want to stay. . ." Immediately the guys went willingly.

"So TOMOYO. How was the date? HMMM?" Sakura interrogated. _'FINALLY!!! My turn to be the torturer, not the torture-ee! Heeheehee!!!"_ She took out a camera to tape this once-in-a-life time moment.

"Fine! If you must insist. . .Here's how it started. . ." She began with a hot pink blush.

~*~!~*~T+E's Date~*~!~*~

The couple walked out of the airport to a limo that was waiting for them to arrive. The chauffeur came out and opened the door for both of them, but Eriol gestured for the chauffeur to get another limo ready for the 8 inside. (I think it's 8 ^_^;;;) He did as he was told and began to get ready to drive. The couple went in the limo.

~*~!~*~Inside~*~!~*~

"Jeffery? (The chauffeur) Can you take us to. . .?" She started.

"To Lakeside Love?" He finished. (I know corny name. . .)

"Yes Sir." He replied.

"Thank you." Both said in unison and smiled to each other. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence.

"Here we are Sir and Madame." Jeffery said.

"Thank you again." The two stated while getting out.

~*~!~*~In The Restaurant~*~!~*~

The waiter led them to their table and took their orders.

"How have you been Eriol?"

"Miserable."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not with you." He got out of his seat and bent down on one knee. "I love you Tomoyo Daidouji the moment I gazed into your always twinkling amethyst orbs. I know I can't live without you by my side for eternity. So will you make me the luckiest and happiest man alive by marrying me?" He said lovingly and hopefully. Eriol opened the blue velvet covered box. Inside was an amethyst stone on a pure gold band with two blue stones surrounding it. (I don't really know how to describe rings that much. ^_^;;;) The tears were streaming out freely and she kissed him sweetly also kneeling on the ground. "So is that a yes?"

"That isn't, but this is." She kissed him passionately with her hands ruffling his soft azure hair and his hands on her waist holding her closer.

Everyone in the restaurant were either looking at the kawaii couple and/or saying "Awwww! How KAWAII!!!" , "How come you never kiss me like that?!" , or "How come you're not like that to me huh?!". Most of them were like the second two though. When the two started to run out of air, they parted panting. People in the restaurant were whistling and cheering them on which made the couple blush heavily. They sat back in their seats still having a dark red tint on their cheeks. He slipped the ring on her soft delicate finger.

"It's so beautiful. . ." 

"But not as much as you though." 

"You're such a charmer!" She playfully hit him.

"Hey!" The waiter came back with their food. "Can you put them in a box for us?"

"Yes Sir. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Later he came back and they left to Eriol's apartment to watch an romance movie, then he dropped her off back at the hotel.

"Aishiteru Tomoyo."

"Aishiteru Eriol." And kissed him a good night kiss. . .

~*~!~*~Back To The Present~*~!~*~ (By the way, Mai and Syaoran weren't here the whole time.)

"OHOHOHOHO!!!!! KAWAII!!!!" Sakura squealed imitating Tomoyo.

"OMG!!!" or dreamy sighs were heard from the other girls.

"Let's see that rock girl!" Meilin said.

"Yea!" They examined her ring for a while until Syaoran and Mai knocked on the door with the rest of the guys just started to come back.

"Are you girls done with GIRL TALK?" Kai asked.

"Yup." Rika answered for the rest.

"What should we do now? It's 11am." Naoko said.

"I know! Let's eat!" Sakura exclaimed. "Besides, I'm hungry." 

~*~!~*~One Hour Later~*~!~*~

"That was gooooooooooood!!!!" Tak complimented.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Tomoyo?"

"I made some more kawaii outfits for you to try!!! And Kai, could you come too? I need a man's opinion."

Both said, "Okay."

~*~!~*~In Tomoyo's Room~*~!~*~

"Alright. Before we start, I have to tell you two something."

"Which is. . .?" Sakura started.

"The plan to make Syaoran's life a living hell for what he did. You two in?" Tomoyo asked. The two nodded waiting for her plan. "All you two have to do this week is make Syaoran jealous. We **_ALL_** know that a guy that he's suspicious of and is within one foot of touching Sakura, will become a bloody pulp."

"Hoe?" (Haven't used that yet. . .)

*chuckles* I remember the time when Shang Agumi (1st Chappie) cheated on Sakura, Syaoran hunted him down and beat the crap out of him. It took Eriol, Takashi, and me just to barely get him to calm down. But when Sakura came over, he just stopped immediately. Like a puppy and its master." *chuckles*

"Hoe?"

"I remember that!" *laughs and it dies down* "So are you two okay with this"? Tomoyo interrogated.

"Yes." Both stated in unison.

"Starting operation 'Living Hell'." 

**__**

~*~!~*~To Be Continued~*~!~*~

~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~

Sorry if it was a lame chappie. But I did start my own website!!! *cheers* Yup yup ^______^. The address is:

http://www.geocities.com/kansmallrock

It's not done yet but o well. If you want to check it out go ahead. If you don't, don't. ^_____^ Your decision. Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!

**__**

Kan-chan ^_^

~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~


	9. Living in Hell For a Week!

Since this spot takes up SO much space, I'll make it shorter ^_^ Thanks everyone who put me on their Favorite's list or not!!

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU to the following people:

Hyper Chaos, Jen, Elle-poohbear, ChibiSakuraSyaoran, Beloved, TaTaMi, KristiexxNguyen, sylversuicune-88, Pretty n Pink, sK

Montserrat T- Heeheehee!! You know what? When I was reading your second review, I literallr like almost fell off my chair when I read the part that said "DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOU CHAPTERS ARE LAME!!" Heeheehee!! Scared me!! And you didn't bother me at all. Thanks!!

Silver Angel- WOOHOO!!! I get to cut to the front of the line!! :P to the rest of the people. ^_^ I get to beat him to a pulp 1st *evil smirk and then charges at the guy* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm pretty sure you get the rest from here ^_^ Me like ice cream too!! Perfect in the summer!!! And chilly in the winter ^_^ Update your story soon too!!

Ai no Senshi- WOW!! That is VERY mad!! Heeheehee!!! ^_^ OMG!!! Why did you almost kill the poor guy? But for you to do it he must have gotten you REALLY angry!! Heeheehee!! GIRL POWER!! Thanks for reading!!

TO EVERYONE: THANK YOU FOR READING EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!!!! Nevertheless, THANK YOU!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Read my other chapters' disclaimers ^_^ 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

****

From the Last Chapter:

"The plan to make Syaoran's life a living hell for what he did. You two in?" Tomoyo asked. The two nodded waiting for her plan. "All you two have to do this week is make Syaoran jealous. We **_ALL_** know that a guy that he's suspicious of and is within one foot of touching Sakura, will become a bloody pulp."

"Hoe?" (Haven't used that yet. . .)

*chuckles* I remember the time when Shang Agumi (1st Chappie) cheated on Sakura, Syaoran hunted him down and beat the crap out of him. It took Eriol, Takashi, and me just to barely get him to calm down. But when Sakura came over, he just stopped immediately. Like a puppy and its master." *chuckles*

"Hoe?"

"I remember that!" *laughs and it dies down* "So are you two okay with this"? Tomoyo interrogated.

"Yes." Both stated in unison.

"Starting operation 'Living Hell'." 

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_____^

Chapter 8: Living in Hell For a Week! 

~!~Next Day or Monday at 1 pm~!~ (Sorry that I keep changing these ^_^;;; Just trying new things ^_^)

After knowing the plan in mind, Sakura called Kai to suggest that they be boyfriend and girlfriend for pretend during this week. He agreed and decided to announce that they are "together" in front of everyone. A couple minutes later, everyone (meaning Sakura, Kai Syaoran, Mai, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu. Takashi, Rika, and Naoko) was at the hotel room. He (Kai) stood up and everyone was looking at him. "I know we're just friends, but I was kinda hoping it would be something more. Would you go out with me today?" He made a discreet wink to Tomoyo and she caught on. Sakura blushed at what he said.

"O. . .okay." Sakura replied. She didn't want it to sound like it all from a script or something.

"OMG!! Wouldn't they make such a cute couple? Now I'll have more kawaii moments to tape!!" She also did a discreet wink and everyone was catching on.

"Oh. . .OH!!! We have to get you ready!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"When will you pick her up?" Rika asked.

"In two hours I suppose."

"Ok! Is it like fancy or casual?" Naoko asked this time.

"Uhhh. . .casual."

"Let's start girls on "Life Size Sakura"! *giggles* Tomoyo squealed. (You know how it's "Life Size Barbie"? I just wanted to do that ^_^)

~!~Two Hours Later~!~

Everyone was back in the hotel as it was two hours ago. "Now presenting Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura starts to pretend she's a supermodel going down the lane thingy. She twirls as Tomoyo continues. "She is donned in a lovely yellow sundress with a matching hat and purse to go with. There are sparkles everywhere giving it the "shine" effect." Sakura smiles and goes back where she came from. (Where ever that is. . . ^_^;;;) "Thank you everybody for coming!" They all clap and Sakura comes out to take a bow, then start girl talk while the guys start guy talk.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was in his own fantasyland. _'Wow. . .Sakura looks beautiful. . .'_

'Hey! Wait a minute! I shouldn't be thinking these things!'

'You have to admit, she is quite pretty.'

'Yes. . .I mean NO! I mean yes! No, I mean NO! I mean. . .aiyaiyai! What have I gotten myself into?' He snaps back to reality when Mai was telling him something.

"Wasn't she cute?"

"Yea. . ." He gets this dreamy look. Mai starts to snap and wave in front of his face.

"Hello?! Syaoran?!" His dreaminess continues until he sees something in the corner of the room. It was Kai saying something to Sakura making her blush and giggle nervously. She hit him playfully and while this was happening, Tomoyo was squealing, "KAWAII!!!" A moment later, Kai gave her a bouquet of assortment of flowers including carnations, roses, and daisies with a container of homemade sushi. (Didn't know what else to put. . .^_^;;; And candy is used a lot. ^_^) 

__

'Why doesn't he just giver her the whole freakin' flower store!! Sushi?! Sushi?! Where the hell did he get that idea?!' Sakura then left to put the flowers in a vase and the sushi in the refrigerator. He took this chance to confront him. "Kai?"

"Yes?"

"What the HELL was that?!"

"What are you talking about?" _'It's working!!!'_

"YOU should know what I'm talking about!" Everyone but Sakura stopped at what they were doing to watch this.

"I don't know what you're talking about!!"

"I'm talking about the flowers and sushi!!!" Syaoran's head started to become a tomato with tints of green in it from anger and jealousy. Tomoyo taped this special moment and decided to use it for blackmail or something useful in the future.

"What's with all the yelling? And why are you red Li-san?" Sakura asked. If Sakura hadn't come, his red tomato head would have probably burst throughout the room splatting tomato insides everywhere. (If that could happen of course ^_^)

"It's nothing. Come on! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Kai grabbed Sakura's hand gently and both walked out the door. . .

~!~Friday~!~ (Sorry for the jump but don't worry!)

Everyday since Monday, Syaoran had for some "unknown" reason, always saw Sakura with Kai making him angrier and more jealous day after day. _'I swear, my life has been a living hell this WHOLE week!'_

~+~Flashback to Tuesday~+~

Syaoran was walking on the beach when he saw a couple nearby. He slowly crept up to them and immediately recognized them. It was Kai and Sakura! She was leaning on his shoulder both watching the glamorous sunset together. Soon Syaoran had a puffed red face trying to hold his feelings in, just barely able to. Their togetherness rekindled his love once more for Sakura, but soon it was blown out by his brain. _'You can't still have feelings for her! You're getting married on Friday for goodness sake!'_ Syaoran sighed doubtfully and walked back to his apartment. . .

~+~End of Flashback~+~

__

'What's happening to me? I'm thinking about another woman the NIGHT BEFORE MY WEDDING!! And she happens to be MY EXGIRLFRIEND!!!' More flashbacks enter his mind.

~&~Flashback to Wednesday~&~

Syaoran and Mai decided to go see a new scary movie. (Any movie that's scary enough for Sakura ^_^) After getting the tickets and a visit to the concession stands, the couple got their seats two rows back from a girl with auburn hair and a guy with spiky black hair with his arm around the girl. _'Oh my god. . .it can't be. . .? Nah! Why would he want to watch a scary movie anyway?'_ Syaoran returned his attention to the screen as the movie began to start. Everyone put on their 3D goggles (or whatever you call them) and as soon as that happened, a big silver colored ghost burst out looking like it was launched at the audience. A very loud "HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard coming from the girl two rows below. _'It IS her!'_ He was just about to go comfort her when reality stepped in. _'Syaoran?! What're you doing?! She isn't your girlfriend anymore remember? And since you're not there for her, she's got Kai now.'_ Sure enough, Kai was there cradling her and saying soothing words in her ear totally focused on her, not the movie. Soon, he was just watching the two throughout the whole movie while Mai was getting a bit jealous of how Syaoran is giving his attention to Sakura and not her.

~&~End of Flashback~&~

__

'OoOoO. . .I bet Mai's noticed something. Let's just hope she doesn't do anything drastic. . .'

~%~Flashback to Thursday~%~

Syaoran was walking home and he happened to walk by Sakura's house that night. _'Oh Sakura. . .'_ He looked to their hotel doors, and saw Sakura kissing his cheek and gave him a hug before going inside. _'Wha. . .what?!'_ He felt his heart crack in different places and clutched it tightly. _'It's nothing. . .right? I mean it was just an INNOCENT kiss on the cheek. That's it. . .Right?'_ He let go of his chest and walked home faster just wanting to go home without noticing a tear drop to the ground. . .

~%~End of Flashback~%~

__

'I've got to STOP thinking about her! My wedding is TOMORROW!! I just need to clear my head before I think of something crazy! Let's just hope things go well. . .' Little did he know, he was going to have a VERY restless night.

~$~His Dream~$~

Syaoran was in a fancy black tuxedo in a pure white church with many people running around getting things ready. _'This must be my wedding. . .'_ He looked around and saw cherry blossoms with carnations. _'Huh? That's weird. . .we chose peonies and lilies. . .'_ The "Here Comes the Bride" tune began to play when a young woman came down the isle with Fujitaka. _'Sakura. . .looks more radiant than ever. . .'_ Suddenly, he was standing at the altar smiling. The priest began.

"Do you Syaoran Li take Sakura to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Sakura Kinomoto take Syaoran to be your husband?"

"I. . .I don't. I'm sorry Syaoran but I love Kai." At the moment she passed Syaoran and Sakura and Kai began to lean in for a kiss. . .

~$~End of Dream~&~

Just before their lips touched, he sat up abruptly, sweat dripping off his head, not wanting to see what would happen next. _'Would that really happen? Does she love him?'_ More thoughts entered his mind never wavering to end while he tried to get more sleep absentmindedly dreaming of a special emerald eyed angel. . .

O_O Next Morning O_O

Everyone had gotten ready for the upcoming event: Syaoran and Mai's wedding. Soon enough, Mai came down the isle with her father dressed in a pearly white dress and then the priest began putting their hands together.

"Do you Mai Zhou, take thee Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

She gazed into his eyes lovingly and said, "I take thee Syaoran to be my lawfully wedded husband." Syaoran gulped.

"Do you Syaoran Li, take thee Mai Zhou to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

Sakura was staring at the ground not wanting to hear his answer. _'The day has come. . .I thought he surely loved me. . .'_ Tear silently creeped out and raced down her cheeks. Kai noticing this, comforted her like a NICE big brother would. 

Meanwhile Syaoran had gulped again and started, "I take thee Sakura to be my lawfully wedded wife." 

**__**

~*~To Be Continued~*~

CLIFFY!!!!!! NAAAAAAA!!!!! :P :P :P I'm sooooooooo evil! Heeheehee!!! I got that part from a Friends episode so it's NOT mine! Okay? There! Have a nice day! ^_^

**__**

Kan-chan ^_^


	10. The End

THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE!!! YOU MAKE THIS ALL POSSIBLE!!!!

Kirika: Syaoran said Sakura's name on accident. THANKS FOR BEING SUCH A FAITHFUL REVIEWER!!!

:) :(: THANKS!!!

SwitSakura: Heeheehee!!! THANKS FOR BEING THERE READING MY STORIES!!!

COnFuSeD: If that happened at my wedding, I'd probably be screaming my head off and turning him into a bloody pulp *halo hovers* THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

Animefreak242: Mai didn't say anything because she....is the quiet type! I gues....^_^;;;; THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

Beloved: I did see the note!! Thanks for signing and reviewing!! It makes me more happier than usual!! ^____________^ I think my site is ok now. THANKS FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR SUPPORT!!!

Hana no tenshi: Oi!! KEWL!!! THANKS FOR READING!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!

RaCHeL: Don't worry I continued. See? THANKS!!!

TaTaMi: Hey! For once someone isn't mad at my cliffy! What a miracle! THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES!!!

Lil black wolf: Oh....Ehehehe....Sorry about that!! I hope my email got to you so you won't be angry this time!! ^_^ THANKS!! You'll have to fight the rest of the Syaoran's luvers so be prepared!! ^_^

Meimei: Don't worry about Mai. She'll be happy....I guess....^_^;;; THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

Clytia: A new reviewer!! Yay!! Heeheehee!!! such an interesting twist ne? THANKS!! It's much appreciated!!

Angelic-Yuki: THANKS!!!

Apol: Heeheehee!! I think he said the right words too!! ^_^ I luv your story!! Please update it!! (I would say which one, but I've read too many stories!! Sorry!!)

Pretty n Pink: I know! Wasn't it? THANKS FOR BEING SUCH A FAITHFUL REVIEWER!!!

SilverAngel: Are you better yet? I hope so! No problemo about the ex-bashing ^_^ He deserved it!! THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES!!!

HeavenlyAnimeAngel: Yup! It sure did!! ^________^ THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!

Angel_princess: Thanks for the compliment!! ^_^

Slyversuicune-88: Heeheehee!! THANKS!!!

Montserrat T: It's okay about me being scared. I can be very jumpy ^_^ They would definitely kill me if I didn't update!! I don't want to die young!! ^_^

Blank Person: Thanks!!

Ai no Senshi: Heeheehee!! I am mean huh? And evil too! :) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

Chibi Tenshi: THANKS!!

~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~

This is it everybody!! The last chappie!! I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this story as much as I had typing it!! Thanks to everyone who read!!! It's you people who make me happy!!! Make sure to look out for my sequel to "I Won't Love Again....Right?" !! It'll be called "How Could You?!" I changed it I know!! Now get reading!! I'm warning you people: THIS WILL BE SHORT!!!

~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~

Disclaimer: Read my other chapters' disclaimers ^_^ 

Summary: It's five years since Syaoran left. Sakura promised to wait and remember him. Wait a minute. . .What's this? Syaoran has a girlfriend?!

****

From the Last Chapter:

Everyone had gotten ready for the upcoming event: Syaoran and Mai's wedding. Soon enough, Mai came down the isle with her father dressed in a pearly white dress and then the priest began putting their hands together.

"Do you Mai Zhou, take thee Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

She gazed into his eyes lovingly and said, "I take thee Syaoran to be my lawfully wedded husband." Syaoran gulped.

"Do you Syaoran Li, take thee Mai Zhou to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

Sakura was staring at the ground not wanting to hear his answer. _'The day has come. . .I thought he surely loved me. . .'_ Tear silently creeped out and raced down her cheeks. Kai noticing this, comforted her like a NICE big brother would. 

Meanwhile Syaoran had gulped again and started, "I take thee Sakura to be my lawfully wedded wife." 

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

By Kan-chan ^_____^

Chapter 9: The End

Mai asked softly, "What....?" _'Oh....my....GOD!!'_

"I uhhh....," He began. _'Oh S***!! How am I gonna get out of this one?!'_

Sakura's head snapped up hearing what he said. _'He....WHAT?!'_

"Come on....Tell me....Tell me that you love Sakura!!" Her pale face had turned red shortly from her outburst, but soon, had crystal droplets streaming down. Everyone else was still in shock of what just happened.

__

'How does Mai know?!' "How....did you....know?" He asked. Her head was cradled in her hands and spoke softly but loud enough so he could hear and Sakura too.

"I see the way you look at her....This past week all you did was talk about Sakura.... *ahem* (Now she is mimicking him.) Where's Sakura? Did she go with that baka Kai?"

Kai interrupted, "Hey! I resent that!" Nevertheless, she went on.

"Isn't she beautiful? There's Sakura! *dreamy sigh* ," Mai finished collapsing in a heap with her hands cradling her face again.

"I'm….so sorry….Please forgive me…." Syaoran replied genuinely sorry walking to her and then hugging her. He held her shoulders at arm's length, "I love you, but it's like a big brother kind of love, not a soul mate love…."

"It's ok….," Mai whispered this other part though, "But if you don't tell Sakura, I'll make sure she gets with Kai." She smirked a bit even in her present situation and Syaoran smiled.

__

'I'm outta that situation, but how to get Sakura back...." He let go of the embrace and went towards Sakura. 

__

'What is he doing?! Oh god…._'_ She looked around frantically trying to find a way out but no such luck. The closer Syaoran came, the more scared out of her wits she got. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_…._'_ What seemed like years, he finally reached her.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes?" She was still shaken up.

"Istillloveyou!" He exclaimed quickly, but Sakura still got it and so did everyone else, which caused whispers to arise.

__

'No way…._' _"You….You….What?!" _'I thought he loved Mai!'_

"I still….love you…." He said slowly this time around. _'Isn't this what she wanted?'_

"You….You can't!!" _'This just isn't right!!'_

"W-Why?!"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"Just….Just because!!" She ran out of the church at top speed. _'What am I supposed to do? I love him, but it just doesn't feel right_…._I wish mother was here_…._She'd know what to do_…._'_ She kept running amazingly in high heels and a dress for a while, until she came to the same clearing as before. (Ch. 6 very beginning) _'Why does EVERYTHING happen to me?! Did I do something wrong?'_ As she kept thinking, Syaoran followed her aura to the clearing and stealthily got closer to her while she talked to herself. (I do that a LOT!! Heeheehee!!!) "I know I still love him," This made Syaoran smile. "but *he frowns* it doesn't feel right. Like when I leave, would he just move on again?"

"I would never do that." He stated calmly.

*gasp* "How much did you hear?!"

"Enough."

"Oh….Well I'll be taking my leave now." She told him while walking quickly by, but was halted when he grabbed her wrist gently.

"Please….don't," He whispered huskily in her ear causing her to blush heavily.

__

'Oh god…._I'm BLUSHING!!! I bet I could beat Rudolph's nose for crying out loud!!'_ Sakura thought. "Uhhh….ummmm…."

"So will you?" He asked gazing into her grass green orbs. She stared back for a while before answering.

"I'm-I'm sorry but I have to go--" She was cut off when something stopped her. _'What's happening? Don't tell me_…._OMG!!! He's KISSING ME!!! Should I respond or pull away?'_ But without even thinking, her body took over and responded to him. He pulled her closer as he got deeper into the kiss as Sakura was holding onto him for dear life afraid if she didn't, she'd fall because her legs gave out pretty much right after she realized he was kissing her. After a while, they both pulled away and locked gazes while Syaoran tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you still have to go?" He whispered huskily yet again.

Sakura, at a loss for words said, "I uhhhh….guess not. But tell me this, why did you hook up with…." She didn't even want to think about it, but she just had to know.

"I don't know….I guess I convinced myself that you moved on and wouldn't love me anymore. I mean I didn't even make contact with you for 5 years! And you're just like an angel if not better." He eyes bore into the ground focusing on anything but Sakura. Her cheeks had heated up even more if possible.

"Syaoran....You should know I never break promises....I've told you once, and I'll say it again....Aishiteru Little Wolf....Now and forever...." She pulled him into a deep kiss with all of the feelings she held in for 5 whole, horrible, despicable, and most of all lonely years. When they parted, they were taking long breaths. 

"I'm sorry for being such a baka....Wo ai ne Sakura Kinomoto....Now and forever...." He told Sakura pulling her towards him for another heart melting kiss....

~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~**~***~**~*~

That's it everybody!! Sorry it's soooooo short!! Remember, look out for my sequel to my first story!! Ja ne everyone!! Until next time!!

Laterz~!

__

Kan-chan ^_^


	11. Happily Ever After!

Hi Everybody! This will be a chapter about what happened like a couple years later, so enjoy! This is for the people who wanted this and I hope ya'll like it! ^_^ Don't forget to check out the sequel for my first story! 

Thankies very muchies!

****

Kirika-I made one! So I hope you like the mushy scenes! SilverAngel-SORRY! I didn't know you wanted to know! Be ready to use your weapon in my other new story! 

****

Elle-poohbear-Thanks so much!! Meimei-If you thought that was cute, I hope you this one is too! **Sylversuicune-88- Heeheehee!! I like them too! Except I'm not good at those kind of things though....** lil-black wolf-Heeheehee!! My first story is 15 chaps! LOL! I hope you like this chappie's mushiness! **sK-Thank you very muchies!**

Pretty n pink-It's not totally over! You still have this chappie to read! Here's the epilogue thingy you can read! **AzNTaMMi- Here's more kawaiiness and sweetness for ya!**

Sweet Madison- Sorry that I messed up! The sequel is for my first story! Sorry! If you don't want Syaoran to hurt Sakura....be at caution when you read my sequel! (for my first story) You keep on smiling too! Thanks for the compliments! **Hana no tenshi-I totally agree with you! Heeheehee! Ok, the story "I Won't Love Again....Right" is my FIRST story. I started a sequel for that called "How Could You!" I hope you read them! But you don't have to though. ** Animefreak242-I am writing more see this chappie? Heeheehee! Thankies! And I am starting a sequel for my first story, so you can read those if you want! **Apol- it's alright that you don't have time to write your stories ^_^ I understand. School and family and friends are one of the top priorities to me ^_^ Good luck with your thesis! **Montserrat T- Really? It is? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Always there from beginning to end. ^_^ If you haven't checked out my sequel for the first story, you can!

THANK YOU ALL!!!! YOU ALL MAKE ME SMILE LIKE A STUPID GRINNING MONKEY!!! HEEHEEHEE!!!

Disclaimer: Are you kidding me?! HAHAHAHAHA!!! *people start to back away....* Ehehehe.... Well ya'll should know who it belongs to ^_^

Summary: I've already said it like 10 times!!! Please tell me you know it by now?!

**__**

Do You Still Love Me?

Kan-chan ^_^

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After ^_^

"Syaoran.... You should know I never break promises.... I've told you once, and I'll say it again.... Aishiteru Little Wolf.... Now and forever...." She pulled him into a deep kiss with all of the feelings she held in for 5 whole, horrible, despicable, and most of all lonely years. When they parted, they were taking long breaths. 

"I'm sorry for being such a baka.... Wo ai ne Sakura Kinomoto.... Now and forever...." He told Sakura pulling her towards him for another heart melting kiss....

A twelve years after that **_WAY_** kawaii moment, they had 2 children. One of them is an eleven year old boy named Xiao Long, (I think it means "Little Dragon" right?) and a seven year old girl named Rae. The Xiao Long boy has Syaoran's chocolate hair, but with Sakura's emerald eyes. Rae has Sakura's honey colored hair with Syaoran's amber eyes.

At this very moment, the whole family is going to visit the Hiiragizawa's for lunch and stay the afternoon. They got out of the car and the two children ran excitedly to their friends, or in one case, crush.

Since the children got there first, the four immediately went to the backyard to play around.

Eriol and Tomoyo also had two children, which were coincidentally a boy and girl. Their ten-year-old daughter is named Kairi, (I got the name from Kingdom Hearts! I LUV that game!) and the other is an eight-year-old boy named Tai. Kairi has Tomoyo's hair and Eriol's knowing blue orbs. Tai has his dad's azure hair and his mother's mischievous amethyst eyes. 

Xiao Long -- just like Syaoran when he was little, but just silent, not cold –- is sitting on a bench staring at a certain girl with silky violet hair. She looked back at him and smiled causing him to blush and look towards the greenest grassed ground. (Alliteration!! We're doing poetry in English currently ^_^;;;) Kairi ran to him wondering why he wasn't playing with them. _'He's always sitting on this same bench every time he comes. I wonder why.... Well this time I'll sit with him ^_^'_She thought. 

****

O_O **_Inside with the Two Couples_** **O_O**

"Awww.... Isn't that just kawaii?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely. This means I get to.... MATCHMAKE!!! YES~!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

__

'Oh.... God.... NOOOOO!!!! I feel SOOO sorry for our kids....' Both men thought and shook their heads at the same time.

****

O_o _Back Outside with the Kids_ o**_O**

Kairi sat down next to him making his heart beat faster and blush a teeny bit. "How come you don't want to come play?" She asked him.

"I uhh...." He trailed off. He had trouble what he was thinking, doing, pretty much anything that had to do with his brain. She giggled. _'Oh god.... I don't think I can stand this anymore! I feel like my heart is going to pop right out of my chest. I swear!' _

Little did he know that Kairi is going through the same thing....

__

'Oh my god! I'm blushing so much I could be a red lighthouse! I just hope he can't tell!' She looked at him and saw he was looking at the ground. Kairi reached out to touch his shoulder making him look at her with his beet red face. "Oh my! Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" She questioned worriedly.

__

'Oh yea. I'm definitely sick. Lovesick....' The thought ran through Xiao's mind. _'She's so beautiful.... I don't even deserve her.... I'm just kidding myself....'_ (Don't think like that!) "I-I'm o-o-kay...."

__

'I hope he's ok.... I'm really worried. I really like him.... but he's too good for me! I'm so stupid.... Hahaha! Like he would want me! I'm just kidding myself....' (Ahh! She's thinking the same thing!) "Are you sure? I'm really worried about you! I like you a lot!" She immediately covered her mouth preventing more to come out. _'I did not just.... OMG!!! Well now I can just imagine what he says "HAHAHAHA!!! You?! Liking me?! I'm to good for you!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" I can just visualize it....'_ Kairi closed her eyes tightly waiting for those wretched words, but they never came. Instead what came out was something that would never happen.

"I-I l-li-like you t-too...." The heat raced to his cheeks in one second flat.

"Y-You d-do?!"

"Yea...." Right after he said that, she lunged to hug him.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought that you would like me if I was the last woman on Earth! I just really really really really like you!" She cried while still holding onto him. He finally realized she was hugging him so he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you kidding me?! You're one of the most beautiful women in the world!" The heat had died away leaving confidence in the eleven-year-old boy. This time, the heat rushed to her cheeks making a bright pink hue. But since she was still hugging him, he couldn't see her blush. _'Thank god he can't see me!'_

*__* **_Back Inside_** *__*

"Will you look at that! It looks like they don't need your matchmaking Tomoyo!" Sakura told her.

"Awwww.... Oh well! I'll plan their wedding!!!"

"My Sweet, don't you think it's a bit early? They're not even teenagers yet," Eriol reminded her.

"Oh yea.... Darn! Well, when they grow up I will!! And no one will stop me!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!"

"Hiiragizawa, I think you need to calm your wife down," Syaoran suggested.

"I think you're right," The blue haired man agreed and kissed his wife while she was doing the preparations in her mind. She suddenly stopped from her previous thoughts and responded back to him.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Sakura imitated while getting the scene on tape.

"Get a room for God sakes! You have like fifty of them!" Syaoran stated. With out saying anything, Eriol carried Tomoyo to their room to carry on. (It's PG-13 people!)

"They're gonna be there for a while so I suggest we do the same," Sakura said seductively.

"Me too." He carried her to their room that they use when they stay for like anytime. (I guess.... ^_^;;;) The two younger children came in wondering where their parents were.

"Do you know where they are Tai?" Rae asked.

"Nope. But I do know where all the sweets are!! Follow me!!" Rae followed him and both began pigging out on an endless number of sweets while the two older children just talked and took a walk hand in hand....

T_T **_Mai and Kai_** T_T

After the wedding had been canceled, Mai had taken an interest to Kai seeing how friendly and kind he is, but was scared that she might be turned down. One day, something terrible happened and Kai just happened to be there....

$_$ **_Flashback_** $_$

Syaoran had moved out of the apartment, but let Mai keep it. Since Mai didn't want to live alone, Kai offered to live with her and she accepted.

It started normally like any other day in the apartment. "Mai, I'm going to take my shower now ok?"

"Alright." *Ding Dong* "I'll get it," She told Kai. He nodded and went to the bathroom. When she opened she gasped at whom she saw. It was her ex-boyfriend Aki Itjutsu. (Heeheehee! I think it's a funny name ^_^)

"Hey….How's it goin' hot stuff?" He asked while caressing his hand on her cheek.

~*~**~***~**~*~ Mild Cursing I Suppose…. ~*~**~***~**~*~

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I had restriction notice against you!!" (I forgot what they're called. It's the thing where you have like a thing from court that says you can't be within 50 feet of whoever. Forgot what it's called….) Mai screamed at him.

"Our love is inseperable.... I'm yearning for you...." (I can't believe I just wrote that! EWW!!!) Aki stated while his hand reached for her breast. Fortunately, someone stopped him.

"You better get outta here before I'm **_REALLY_** ticked off. I'm letting you off easy man, so you should just go," Kai defended for Mai. She was just now seeing Kai in a new light.

__

'Omg! I can't believe Kai would defend me against that monster with his strong arms, broad shoulders.... Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? Yes.... I am....' She thought with a content smile on her face.

"Are you too scared to fight? Sissy girl? Hahahaha--" He was cut off by a punch from Kai.

"Never insult anyone when you don't even know them!" The "man" got up and tried to kick Kai, but instead ended up rolling in the air while falling because Kai twisted his leg. (Sorry if it doesn't make sense ^_^;;;) "Especially when they are a master at pretty much any martial art."

"You? A master? Hahahaha! That so full of bull--" He was once again cut off, but this time by a roundhouse kick.

"Learn to control your mouth. It could get you in jail someday," Kai suggested while keeping him pinned on the ground. "Mai! Call the police!" She called and a few minutes later, they arrived.

"Thank you Sir for this capture of this molester," the police officer said.

"Molester?" Kai asked.

"Yes, he's molested 10 young women already."

"May I....? He almost raped my friend over there," Kai asked. The police understanding and also wanting to watch saw him get beat up pretty badly. The two went to the police car ready to go to the station and Kai waved goodbye. Walking over to Mai, he went to see if she was okay. "Are you alright?"

In a hushed voice, "Yes...." She looked at him gazing into his caring hazel (I think it was hazel....Ehehe....) pools, drowning. Mai leaned in closing her eyes while Kai did the same, soon closing the space between them. At first it was a sweet kiss, then turning more passionate with him holding her tightly, her holding onto him also. Pulling apart quickly, afraid the other didn't want to go on. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she whispered with her head down heat rushing quickly to her cheeks. _'O....m....g!! I just kissed my roommate!! But....the thing is....I liked it!! He's not just my roommate anymore....'_

"I-It's o-o-kay...." His head was also facing the ground, his cheeks resembling a red rose. _'That felt so....right. Maybe she's the one for me....'_ He smiled at the thought. Both looked at each other in unison. (For now they're saying stuff at the same time.)

"Mai/Kai?"

"You first."

"No you." *laughing*

"You can go first Mai," Kai stated breaking the simultaneously speaking phase.

"Alright.... Well, I like you.... in a more-than-friends way.... I understand if you don't--" She was cut off from a set of warm lips. _'He.... He feels the same way!'_ She relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once again, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. (I'm not good with kissing scenes so.... yea.) Pulling away, gasping for breath, Mai embraced him tightly. "Thank you.... For everything." Kai smiled once more.

"Anything for you.... Love."

~*~**~***~**~*~ **_The End _**~*~**~***~**~*~

There you are everyone! I hoped you liked all the mushy scenes!! I sure did ^_^ Thanks for reading!! That's what keeps me going!! ^____________________^

**__**

Kan-chan ^_____^

****


End file.
